RWBY: The Assassin
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash gets a letter in the mail, leading him to Beacon Academy, how will he cope in this new world. Pokemon, and RWBY do not belong to me. Also read my profile and Assassin's Creed: The Raven to understand how my Ash works. I'm back people.
1. Letters and Meetings

**Here is my new fanfic, yes I know I'm going everywhere with these fics but whatever I'm hooked on, I just go with it. Also, two things, this takes place after The Rush of Ash but Ash is still 15, yes I know the timeline is crazy and I don't know when I'll start from the beginning. Also Ash is going to be in his Assassin garb, I decided to take down the poll and do things my own way, sry everyone I'm not a patient person at times. And to show my annoyance, here's a flipped table. (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻. I don't own RWBY, Pokemon, and what little Assassin's Creed is in this.**

* * *

"Ash, you have a letter". A female voice shouts out. The voice belongs to a pony-tailed brunette in her mid 30's, this is Ash's mother Delia. "Coming mom". Ash's voice rings from upstairs. How is Ash home you ask, After 5 years of traveling, training, and adventures, Ash decided to come home where he was greeted by an excited Mr. Mime, a teary Delia, and a dog pile from his Pokemon. "What's the letter for mom"? Ash wonders while looking at the letter in his mother's hands. "It came in the mail this morning, it is signed by a Professor Ozpin, but no return address". She explains in a confused tone. "Lets me have a look". Ash says before taking the letter and sitting down on the couch. Unsheathing the hidden blade on his wrist, Ash cuts open the letter before seeing two things inside, a written piece of paper, and a ticket. Raising an eyebrow, Ash takes out the ticket before laying it on the table, and pulling out the letter to read it.

Dear Ash Ketchum.

I am sure you are wondering where this letter has come from, and why.  
This letter, ticket, and my offer has come from a different world unlike your own.

"Wait what"? Ash asks before reading again.

I have heard of you from an unknown source, If you wish for answers, come to our world for your answers.  
This is no trap I assure you, just a man asking for help, if you wish to come, grab the ticket, go outside, and hold it to the sky.  
If not, then destroy the letter and ticket, it's your choice.

Sign Professor Ozpin.

"Hmm, what could this 'Ozpin' want"? Ash wonders while looking at the ticket. "What is it honey"? Delia asks. "Looks like I'm on another adventure mom". Ash explains before going upstairs. "What does that mean"? She asks while watching her son. While waiting for her son to come down, Delia grabs the letter and looks over it as well, her emotion's changed from confusion, fear, and relief. "I'm going to that world for answers". Ash's voice rings from behind her. Turning around, Delia saw that Ash was in his Assassin robes and currently checking the ticket. "Well, usually I wouldn't let you do this after being gone for 5 years, but when you got your sight's on something you won't stop, but is there anyway to keep in contact if your in another world"? Delia asks while staring in concern. To answer her question, Ash pulls out his Poke gear he got from his mom a couple of weeks back. "I can adjust the settings and make them able to connect across worlds". Ash explains before connecting it to his mothers phone and typing a couple of numbers in. "There, you can call me from wherever I'll be". Ash confirms before grabbing the ticket and pulling his hood up. "Good luck son". Delia says while watching Ash hold the ticket in the air. In an instant, a blinding flash erupted from the ticket, taking Ash with it.

In a world known as Remnant, a castle like structure named Beacon Academy stood, in front of the academy were two people. One was a man with grey hair with a cane, an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, and a coffee mug in his hand. Another was a blond woman with her hair in a bun, she wears a white long-sleeved suit, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. These two people are Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Are you sure he will accept the invitation Ozpin"? Glynda asks while looking at the sky. "I'm sure, from what I've been told, Ash seems like a person that won't ignore a person in need". Ozpin assures before smirking as a light shows in the middle of the courtyard. Coming out of the light was Ash, still in the same stance he was in. "Welcome, glad to see you came Ashton". Ozpin welcomes. Ash flinches slightly at the use of his full name. "Just call me Ash sir". Ash says before walking towards them. "Of course, so I'm sure you want answers"? Ozpin asks which Ash nods to. "Then follow me". He says before walking to the academy with Glynda and Ash in tow.

Inside Ozpin's office, Ash grabbed a chair and flipped it over out of habit before sitting down. "So, how do you know about me"? Ash asks with a slight edge in his tone and his hood down. "With this". Ozpin says before pulling out a tablet and tapping a couple of buttons, on the tablet was a recording of a person telling all about Ash, his abilities, age, adventures, where to find him, etc, the recording startled Ash a good amount, how does this person know so much about him? "That's all we have to show, I'm sorry if it isn't much". Ozpin apologizes before giving the tablet to Glynda. Ash however remained silent in order to process the information he's been given.

_"Who was that voice, I recognize it from somewhere". _Ash thinks before looking back at Ozpin and activating his Aura vision, he notices that both Ozpin and Glynda are a sharp blue. "Well, at least I know I can trust you". Ash says out loud before looking back at Ozpin. "What do you need my help with"? Ash asks, getting back on track. "Well, our world has been in a struggle with the creatures of Grimm". Ozpin starts but was interrupted. "Okay, and what are those"? Ash asks while ignoring Glynda's glare. "Grimm, our creatures of darkness that have no soul or Aura". Ozpin explains. Ash's eyes widen at the sound of aura before looking down at his hands and letting a little aura show. "You mean this"? Ash asks holding his hand out. "That's right, and we need your help with not only them, but the White Fang". Ozpin says. "They are a group of Faunus who have banded together to give equal rights to both human and Faunus". Ozpin explains before Ash could interrupt. "What's a Faunus"? Ash asks, getting more interested in this world. "Faunus are people with animal like traits, like bunny ears or a monkey tail". Ozpin explains while Ash's eyes widen slightly at the last part. "I see". Ash mutters to himself. "Anyway, my school is design to turn young men and women into Huntsmen and Huntresses". Ozpin continues. "These are people who swore to defend our world from the Grimm". Ozpin exclaims. "Well, what do you need my help for"? Ash asks, confused. "You however, have skills unlike any person in this world, you can help stop this war, and bring our land to peace". Ozpin explains while giving Ash a slight smile. "So what do you want me to do"? Ash asks. "I want you to join my school, and to become a Huntsman, that way people won't question a 15 year old boy, fighting off Grimm with no links, you would become a public target for the wrong people". Ozpin offers and explains at the same time. "Hmm, may I call my mother and give her the details"? Ash asks. "Of course, wouldn't want you to join school without your mothers permission". Ozpin agrees.

Walking outside, Ash presses a couple of buttons on his Poke Gear and lets it ring for a second before his mothers face shows on the other side. "Oh, Ash great to see that your alright, what happened"? Delia asks with a concerned look. "Apparently Professor Ozpin want's me to attend his school". Ash answers. "What"? Delia exclaims in confusion. "Allow me to explain for you Ash, you can have a look around". Ozpin's voice offers behind him. "Oh, sure thanks". Ash thanks before handing the Poke Gear to Ozpin and stepping into the courtyard. "Looking around, Ash notices that the place is well kept, hearing noises, Ash looks up and notices airships flying in to the docks. "This should be interesting". Ash mutters before heading that direction with his hood back up. "Looking around, Ash notices a blond male throwing up in a trashcan, Ash walks up to him and pats him on the back. "You don't look so good". Ash says while the man lifts his head up, showing blue colored eyes. "I don't feel so good". He replies. "Here let me help". Ash offers before putting a hand on the mans chest and letting his aura seep through. The man watches as the aura fades into his stomach and instantly calms his aching stomach. "Thanks your a lifesaver". He thanks while shaking Ash's hand. "Think nothing of it, I'm Ash". Ash introduces. "I'm Jaune, nice to meet ya". The man named Jaune says. "Anyway I gotta go, see you at the ceremony". Jaune waves goodbye while walking off. "Ceremony"? Ash mumbles in confusion.

Back at Ozpin, Ash recently returned just as Ozpin finished up. "Ah, Ash good to see you, I'm sure you got a good look at the place"? Ozpin welcomes as Ash takes his Poke Gear back. "So, what did she say"? Ash wonders. "She says it's alright, because she's a little happy for you actually getting an education". Ozpin explains with a grin. "Also she says to make sure to change your you know what". Ozpin finishes as Ash face faults. "Good grief mom". Ash mutters. "Well in that case, it would be an honor to come to your school". Ash says with a bow. "And it is an honor to have you here". Ozpin agrees. "By the way what's this Ceremony I've been hearing about"? Ash asks. At those words, Ozpin's eyes widen for a second before he pulls out the tablet and taps a message to Glynda. "I almost forgot about the Ceremony, we need to hurry, come on". Ozpin exclaims before running with Ash right behind him.

At the Ceremony, Ash noticed various people lined up, he looks to his right and notices Jaune looking slightly depressed. "Hey Jaune, what's up"? Ash asks as Jaune turns to him. "Oh, Ash great to see ya again". Jaune says with a slight smile. "That stomach ache again"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. "No, just a little upset about my first friend at Beacon walking off". Jaune explains while pointing to a trio of girls. One was dressed in white with blue eyes, and is currently yelling at a blonde girl, with lilac eyes who was strangely, holding a black haired girl with red streaks with a cloak, dressed in black. "What am I chopped liver"? Ash criticizes with a grin. Jaune looks at him with a stunned look. "You mean were friends"? He asks dumbfounded. "Of course". Ash assures with a grin. Jaune smiles slightly at that. "Why don't we go talk to them"? Ash asks while turning and chuckling as the white haired girl shows the two a documentary. "It would be best, it seems like they're having a rough time with Weiss". Jaune explains while pointing to the white haired girl now named Weiss.

Walking over, Ash notices that the three have calmed down slightly, he notices the black/red haired girl's face brightened slightly at seeing Jaune. "Hey Jaune what's up"? She asks while walking towards him. "Not much after you left me at the entrance". He replies with a smirk. The girl blushed slightly while rubbing her head. "I would like you to meet someone, meet Ash, Ash this is Ruby Rose". Jaune introduces. "Nice to meet you". Ash says with a smile. Ruby seems to be slightly uneasy around him, Ash seems to figure that out quickly. "It's the hood isn't it"? Ash says bluntly while Ruby nods. Taking off his hood, Ash decides to introduce himself again. "Lets start over, I'm Ash". He says with a extended hand. "Ruby Rose, and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long". Ruby introduces both her and the older girl. "Nice to meet you". She explains before getting close. "So cutie, are you single"? She asks while Ash blinks, but nods nonetheless. He notices her grin before she gets right in a face. "Cute name, cute single boy, me like". She purrs while Ash blushes and takes a step back. "Yang! cut it out"! Ruby interrupts by pulling her sister back. "Chill out Ruby, I'm just teasing". She says while winking at Ash who cringes slightly. Ash finally notices the white haired girl getting a little steamed. "And you are"? Ash asks in a polite tone. "Weiss Schnee, and I suppose you are Ash"? She asks. "Yes I am, nice to meet you". Ash greets with a grin and an outstretched hand. Weiss stares at it for a second before shaking his hand. "Hey look, Professor Ozpin is about to talk". Jaune alerts while the rest turns to see Ozpin on stage. Ash however, couldn't help but think what awaits in this school.

After the speech, Ozpin told all of the first years that they need to sleep in a ball room in order to get their dorms ready. Ash was leaning against a wall, dressed in only a black shirt and jeans with his robes piled beside him and his hidden blades on his wrist, just in case. Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud duo of "Not you again"! startling him out of his sleep. Looking over, Ash notices that Yang, and Weiss were at each others throat's with Ruby trying to calm them down, and a black haired cat eyed girl leaning against the wall with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Deciding that they weren't going to stop, Ash gets up and walks across the made up border between the men and women who were all annoyed that they can't sleep. Ash walks behind Ruby before tapping her on the head, getting her attention. Ruby turns around and the first things she sees is a pair of brown eyes staring back at her with annoyance. "Care to explain why you four are talking up a storm"? Ash asks while Ruby blushes in embarrassment. "Well, it all started with us talking to Blake over there". She starts while pointing to the now named Blake. "And then Yang decides to embarrass me which led us to get into a fight, and then Yang and Weiss got into a fight which led to you coming here". She finishes while Yang waves slightly at the sight of him while Weiss looks away. "Regardless, we need to get to sleep, could you allow us that"? Ash asks while rubbing his forehead. "Yes sir". She answers with a slight blush before grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her away. Looking over, Ash saw Weiss heading back the wherever and Blake going back to her reading, which Ash was slightly interested in. "Hey, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves". Ash says with a grin. Blake stares at him before extending her arm, which Ash accepts. "So, what's your book about"? Ash asks curiously. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control". She answers. "I can relate". Ash mutters to himself, but Blake happened to hear. "What do you mean"? She asks in slight confusion. "I'll explains later, for now goodnight". Ash says before walking back over and falling asleep. "Goodnight". Blake mutters before blowing out her candle.

* * *

**Ahh this was so long, my head hurts, so yea, I decided to give Ash his Assassin uniform because I think he needs more work with it. So how to you like it, review, fave, follow, whatever. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Initiation

**Here is chapter 2, I think I'll be able to squeeze the entire forest arc into this chapter, wish me luck. I do not own RWBY, Pokemon, and Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

Ash lets out a yawn as he wakes up from his slumber. "Ugh, what time is it"? He mumbles under his breath before checking his Poke gear on his wrist, showing 6:35. "Well, better get up". He says quietly as he puts on his robes and quietly sneaks outside. Ash begins to walk down the path to the kitchen, where he came across Ozpin, and Glynda, along with a couple of other teachers. "Morning". Ash says while walking over to a coffee brewer. "Morning Ash, I'm surprised your up so early". Ozpin exclaims while taking another drink from his mug. "I'm used to it". Ash explains while stretching. "So this is that Ash kid you told us about". The mustached man with squinty eyes says while eying Ash up and down. "Yes, I might as well introduce you to, Professor Peter Port, and Professor Bartholomew Oobleck". Ozpin introduces both Peter, and a man with glasses. "Nice to meet you". Ash greets before taking his drink and sitting at the table. "Nice to meet you, I've heard a good amount from Ozpin about your skills". Peter praises. "Thanks". Ash thanks before taking a sip of his drink. "Ash, I should probably tell you this right now". Ozpin says, gaining Ash's attention. "In this school, we have a team based system however, you cannot have a team due to the last minute decision to bring you here". Ozpin explains to Ash who was listening attentively. "I see, thanks for the heads up". Ash thanks before getting up. "By the way, I've noticed how the weapons are extremely high tech from my weapons, do you have a place where I can fix that"? Ash asks while pacing slightly. "Yes, follow me". Ozpin orders before walking out with Ash in tow.

Inside was a forge with various supplies around it. "Your welcome to any of the supplies to upgrade your weapons, just don't go overboard". Ozpin warns before walking out. Ash looks over at the forge before unstrapping his hidden blades and unsheathing his cutlass before laying them on a table. "Lets get started". He declares while cracking his knuckles.

_2 hours later_

"Ruby, wake up"! Yang orders which caused her sister to yelp in shock before sitting up. "Yang, what was that for"? Ruby whines at her sister. "Its time to get up, your lucky it was me and not Mrs. Goodwitch". Yang says with a grin. "Good point". Ruby mumbles. Ruby takes a look to where Ash was sleeping and noticed he wasn't there. "Where's Ash"? She asks while getting up. "Don't know, must have gotten up before us". Yang guesses. "Or he just wanted to be away from you two". Weiss criticizes while walking by. Ruby growls at her slightly but doesn't argue. "Come on, lets get dressed so you can find your boyfriend". Yang teases before running off as Ruby chased her with a blush on her face.

After having breakfast, Ruby and Yang were in the locker room where they put their stuff the night before. "You seem awfully chipper this morning". Yang points out with her arms crossed. "Yep, no more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking". Ruby explains while hugging her weapon. "Well remember Ruby, your not the only one going through the initiation, your going to have to learn to meet new people and work together". Yang explains. "You sound like Dad"! Ruby exclaims in annoyance. "First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting"? Ruby says in annoyance. "It helps you make sure that someone has got your back". Ash interrupts, scaring the two sisters. "Good grief, warn us next time". Yang says while calming her heart. "Sorry, as I was saying". Ash apologizes before turning to Ruby. "Making friends in this school will help develop a bond on the battle field, and to make sure they won't abandon you at a time of need". Ash explains while leaning against the lockers. "He makes a good point Ruby". Yang agrees while sitting on a bench. "Oh yea, prove it". Ruby goads. Those words caused Ash to straighten up and walk to Ruby in a patronizing manner. "Try to fight against an army with no one except your partner to help you, to make sure that he sticks by you in that time of need is true partnership". Ash growls out. "While on the subject of partners, what are you going to do when we make teams"? Yang asks while getting up. Ruby seemed a bit uneasy at that question. "I don't know, I guess I'll be on your team" Ruby mumbles. "Well, maybe you should try being on someone else's team". Yang says nervously while messing with her hair. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me"? Ruby exclaims angrily. "W-what no I just think that it would help you break out of your shell". Yang hastily explains while silently pleading for Ash to help. Ash just gave her a 'your on your own' look before walking off. Ash noticed Weiss talking to a redheaded pony tailed girl, Ash chuckles on seeing her expression, she looks like she hit the jackpot. Ash also noticed that Jaune was (poorly) attempting to persuade them to join his team, Weiss look unnerved while the redhead looks slightly interested. Ash's eyes widened slightly as the woman apparently Pyrrha threw a javelin that caught Jaune by the hood and pinned him to a locker. "Good grief Jaune". Ash mutters before walking over. Weiss was about to scold Jaune, but was interrupted by Ash who pulled the javelin from the locker with little to no difficulty. "Jaune, you really need to watch your words". Ash scolds while holding out his hand. "Sorry, guess I went a little too far". Jaune admits while taking the hand. Ash turns to the two females before handing Pyrrha her javelin, and turning to a steamed Weiss. "I hope you can forgive my friends actions". Ash says while motion to Jaune who was looking ashamed. "It's alright" Pyrrha forgives while Weiss grumbles a response before walking off. "See ya later Jaune, it was nice to meet you". Pyrrha exclaims while walking off. "Likewise". Jaune says with slight disappointment.

After meeting up with Ruby and Yang again, Ash and Co. were at a cliff overlooking a vast forest, along with them were various other students standing on platforms. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in front of them, the task begins. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest". Ozpin exclaims before motioning to Goodwitch to finish. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of assignment of teams. "She begins. "Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today". Goodwitch explains. Ash heard Ruby complain slightly beside him. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon". Ozpin cuts in. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well". Ozpin explains. Again, Ash heard a complaint. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years". Ozpin says bluntly. This time, Ash heard not only Ruby, but a couple of other students complain as well. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die". Ozpin warns. Ash noticed Jaune shuffling in his spot nervously. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation, but our instructors will not intervene". Ozpin says while glancing at Glynda. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff". Ozpin explains the task. "You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately". Ozpin finishes. "Are there any questions"? Ozpin asks. "Um yes I-" Jaune starts but was interrupted. "Good, now take your positions". Ozpin instructs. At those words, Ash quickly pulls his hood up before getting in a stance, with his hook blades sliding out with a 'click', gaining some looks from some classmates. Ash heard Jaune asking questions but ignored him, the only objective is the task at hand. Finally, Ash was launched in the air with Ruby, and a screaming Jaune.

Ash began searching the trees for a good place to land, finally Ash noticed a collection of branches that could soften his descent. Ash quickly sets his hook blade to hook onto a tree branch, which the recoil caused Ash to twirl around until he hooked off of it and slammed into the collection of branches and landed in a bush with a soft 'thud'. Ash came out of the bush and shook his head to clear the dizziness. Before he could get moving, Ash heard screaming from above him followed by a sudden stop and the sound of something hitting a tree. "Thank you". Jaune's voice rings out. "I'm sorry". Pyrrha apologizes. Ash sighs, he knew Pyrrha could get him down. Ash quickly ascended up a tree before standing at its tip, getting a view of the forest. Ash suddenly had to regain his balance as Yang blew past him with her weapons, which where a pair of gauntlets with a huge recoil. Ash looked at the direction she was heading and began to free run through the tree's to catch up. He quickly activated his aura vision in order to search for her, he saw two blue auras and began to quicken his pace. He would have gotten there if it wasn't for something black tackling him out of the tree. Ash quickly kicks the thing off of him before jumping back. To his suprise, he was looking at a black wolf like creature with bones piercing out of its skin with a bone mask with red eye sockets. The scary thing was, Ash was viewing this in aura vision, he saw no aura. "I guess your a creature of Grimm". Ash guesses while the wolf howls, causing many other wolves to come out of the bushes. "So this is what Ozpin meant by destroy everything in your path". Ash says before activating his hidden blades. "Come on then"! Ash shouts while the wolves charge at him.

Over with Ruby, and her new partner Weiss, they have just escaped an encounter with the same wolves. They were catching their breath from the chase that ensured. Weiss was about to go into a scolding fit, but was interrupted by a howl from a couple of yards away followed by a loud "Come on then"! "Ash"? Ruby wonders before heading in the direction. "Wait, what about the mission"? Weiss asks in a hurry while following Ruby. "It can wait, my friends can't". Ruby answers confidently. Weiss sighs before trailing behind her. After a couple of minutes of running Ruby and Weiss came across the sight of Ash fighting the wolves with startling strength. "How is Ash fighting those beowolves"? Weiss wonders. "Well, he seemed capable, but I never knew he was this good". Ruby says in awe. Ash quickly activates a hook blade before grabbing a beowolf by one of its bones before flipping around it and stabbing it in the head with his hidden blade. He quickly jumps off of it before jumping back as another beowolf swiped at him. Ash takes notice of his surroundings, he's taken down 4 of the beowolves, and he has 4 more to take down. "Alright then, let's get this over with". Ash mumbles before sheathing his hidden blades and preparing his hidden gun. "What's he doing"? Weiss asks while noticing Ash's stance. "I don't know maybe he-"

**BANG!  
**  
Both Ruby and Weiss jumped after hearing Ash fire his hidden gun. They looked over just in time to see him cock back the trigger in order to reload, and to see a beowolf fall over. "What the...what was that"? Weiss exclaims. "Must be one of his weapons". Ruby guesses. They noticed Ash press a button on the hidden gun which caused it to fold in on itself until it ended up with a slightly larger barrel, making it more noticeable. "Have a taste of the hidden shotgun". Ash announced his new weapon before aiming at a beowolf that leaped at him.

**BOOM!**

As he pulled the trigger, the hidden shotgun made a noise akin to a cannon shot, the recoil caused Ash's body to lean back before regaining his balance. The aftermath was a small gaping hole in the beowolves chest before it fell over, dead. The rest of the beowolves took a step back slightly. Ash gave them the iciest glare he could muster before aiming his hidden shotgun again, the threat caused the beowolves to flee the scene. Ash smirks slightly before pressing the same button which caused the gun to revert back into its original form. Ash gave out a sigh before looking at the bush Ruby and Weiss were hiding in. "You can come out now". Ash says while the two flinched but came out nonetheless. "How did you know"? Ruby asks in confusion. "I sensed your aura, and I knew the Grimm had no aura so it had to be a person". Ash explains before walking off. "Wait up, where are you going"? Ruby asks. "Don't you remember that we have an initiation to finish"? Ash mocks with a grin. Ash finally noticed Weiss beside Ruby. "So, you've found your partner"? Ash asks while looking at Weiss. "Yeah, I was hoping for Yang though". Ruby mutters sadly while Weiss glares at her. "Anyway, what about you, I don't see you with a partner". Ruby counters. "Professor Ozpin said I couldn't have a partner due to a last minute invitation". Ash explains before walking off. But before he left, he quickly turned to the two. "Oh, and next time, try not to gawk too much". Ash says with a grin before free running his way through the trees.

_30 minutes later._

After traversing the forest and fighting more beowolves, Ash finally made it to the ruins with most of the students there. Leaning against the tree from his position to take in the view, Ash suddenly saw the group look up into the air and exchange a few words. After the final word, Ash heard someone screaming from above. Looking up, Ash noticed Weiss falling down, screaming her lungs out. Moving fast, Ash ran to the farthest limb before catching Weiss in his arms bridal style before landing in a tumble roll right in front of the group. "Huh, well isn't that something". Yang jokes while Ash and Weiss both get up. "You alright"? Ash asks while brushing the dust off of his robes. "Yeah, thanks". She mutters while trying to calm her heart. "Well, now that the Ice Princess, and Prince Charming are here, we can get moving". Yang teases with a grin. Ash gives her a glare from underneath his hood before walking over to the relics. "Chess pieces"? He asks. "Apparently so". Weiss answer before taking one. Ash shrugs before taking a black king. "So... where's Jaune and Pyrrha"? Ash asks which prompts the others to look around. A raven haired man with a magenta streak on the side of his head points to Jaune who was stuck hanging from a branch. "Again Jaune"? Ash asked while rubbing his forehead. "Sorry". Jaune apologizes. Ash sighs before aiming his hidden gun. "Don't move" He mutters before aiming at the branch.

**BANG!**

Everyone present flinched as Jaune face planted on the ground. "Oww". Jaune groans. "Where's Pyrrha"? Ash asks. As to answer his question, Pyrrha comes running through with a giant scorpion on her tail. "Well, that answer's my question". Ash mutters before shooting the scorpion in one of it's eyes, getting a hiss of pain from the beast. The scorpion gives an irritated hiss before smacking Pyrrha towards the group. "Great the gangs all here, now we can die together". Yang jokes. "Not if I can help it". Ruby argues before running towards the scorpion with a shout. "Ruby wait"! Yang shouts. "Idiot". Ash mutters before following. Ruby grabs the weapon on her waist which extends into a giant mechanical scythe which she fired, using the recoil as a boost. However, the scorpion smacks her aside with one of it's claws, knocking Ruby to the ground. "I'm fine". Ruby assures before turning to the scorpion. Ruby fires a shot, but it only reflects off of the scorpions shell. Ruby in a desperate attempt, quickly sheaths her weapon before running back with Yang running into the fray. Ash however, noticed a giant bird circling around, with a loud screech the bird shoots its feathers like a machine gun towards Ruby. "Ruby run"! Ash shouts to her. Ruby quicken her pace in order to outrun the feathers, however one feather got hooked on her cloak. The feathers continued going, which trapped Yang, in a small crevice. "Ruby get out of there"! Yang shouts. "I'm trying" Ruby replies. Ash noticed the scorpion was poised to strike. "Ruby"! Yang shouts but startled by a white blur racing by. "Not going to make it". Ash mutters. Ruby closes her eyes to not see her fate. Ash saw the scorpions tail go down.

**"RUBY"!**

_To be continued._

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't finish the entire arc, but I did my best. So how did you like this chapter, R&R or whatever. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. Finishing the job

**Alright here is chapter 3, I'm gonna finish up the forest arc, and probably put in a little extra scenes. I don't own anything except the story and my AU Ash.**

* * *

"You are so childish". Weiss' voice rings out. "Weiss"? Ruby guesses. Ruby opens her eyes an notices that the scorpion's tail had been caught in a thick layer of ice. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style". She scolds. "And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult, but if were going to do this were going to have to do this together". She finishes. "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer". She concludes "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this". Ruby argues softly. "Your fine". Weiss assures before walking off. While this was going on, Ash stared at them with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Glad to see them getting along". He mutters before looking over at Yang who quickly ran up and embraced her sister. "Your okay"! She declares happily. Ash smiled again before looking up and noticing the Nevermore (as he has been told) circling around them. "Guys that thing is circling back" Jaune points out. "No duh Sherlock". Ash mutters before staring at the Nevermore while keeping his gun at the ready. "What are we going to do"? Jaune asks while looking around. Weiss walks up confidently before saying. "Look there's no sense in dilly dallying. our objective is right in front of us". "She's right, mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs". Ruby confirms. Ash noticed Weiss smile slightly when she said that. "There's no point in fighting these things". She explains. "Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind". Jaune assures. Ash saw Ruby and Jaune grab a artifact before smirking at each other. The Deathstalker (again, having been told) began to trash around, causing cracks in the ice "It's time we left". Ren warns. "Right, lets go". Ruby orders before running off. Yang stood still for a moment, watching her sister act like a leader. "What is it"? Blake asks while standing in front of her. Yang looked at Ruby again who motioned the group to follow. "Nothing". She assures. Ash saw the little conversation before turning to the two beasts. "You guys go on ahead, I'll try to occupy them". Ash says before slowly walking towards the still struggling Deathstalker. "You sure"? Yang asks, while Blake stares at him. "Positive, I don't know If I can beat them, but I'm sure I can hold them off". Ash assures before standing defiantly in front of the Deathstalker. "Good luck then". Yang exclaims before running off with her partner behind her.

Over with the group, Yang and Blake explained Ash's plan. "Is he crazy"? Jaune asks in worry. "Probably, but he seemed confident in himself". Yang answers with a shrug. "Well, he did fight off a pack of Beowolves all on his own, so he must have another trick up his sleeve". Ruby says while looking back in worry. Jaune seemed really shocked. "A whole pack of Beowolves"? Jaune asks in shock. "Yeah, and quite easily too". Ruby confirms. "How did he pull that off"? Ren asks curiously, quite impressed. "Oh I know! He must have used a super epic weapon in order to take them down and scared them off without a scratch". The redhead known as Nora exclaims excitedly. "Nora I doubt-" "Actually she's right" Weiss interrupts. "Wait what"? Ren asks shocked. "Yeah, I saw him use weapons I've never seen before, and he used a 'hidden shotgun' I think it was called to scare them off". Ruby explains with a hand on her chin. "Hidden wha-"

**BOOM!**

"That answer your question"? Yang asks with a grin. Ren was unresponsive before turning his back on them and walking off. The rest followed with the girls giggling slightly. Ruby turned to where she saw the Nevermore unleash a barrage of feathers. "Be careful Ash". She mutters before following the group.

_Couple of minutes earlier._

Ash looked up at the Nevermore who was about to pursue the group of teens. "Oh no you don't". Ash denies before stretching his arm to catch the Nevermore by the tail. The Nevermore gave a screech of surprise before it was thrown to the ground by Ash. "Come on you over sized turkey, show me what you got". Ash challenges before pulling out his cutlass. The cutlass has changed since Ash upgraded it. It is now longer and now resembles a katana more than a cutlass. The Deathstalker finally removes its tail from the ice and screeches in rage. "Looks like we got another contender, now lets get this started". Ash exclaims before flipping his sword around settling in a stance.

The Deathstalker screeches before charging at the Assassin. Ash's eyes dart to the scorpion before rolling away from its stab before charging for one of it's eyes. The Deathstalker hisses before putting up its claws as defense, however Ash tilts the sword sideways before letting it slide through the hole in the pincers and jabbing one of its eyes, getting a pained screech from the beast. Ash jumps back from the claws before turning to the Nevermore who unleashed a barrage of feathers. Ash quickly gets in a stance before closing is eyes as the feathers grew closer. Right when the feathers were on him, Ash's eyes pop open before he quickly deflects the feathers with his sword, the only thing that was seen was a flash of silver darting in directions as it deflected most of the feathers. A couple of feathers surrounded Ash like a cage, Ash turned to his left as he saw the Deathstalker raise its tail to end the fight. Ash smirks before aiming his hidden shotgun at the same eye he punctured.

** BOOM!**

The Deathstalker screeched in immense pain as one of its eyes were blown off, not only that but Ash's shot penetrated the shell, leaving cracks around the exterior. Ash saw the Deathstalker step back to recover just as the Nevermore screeched again. "So their doing tap outs, that helps". Ash mutters before looking at the Nevermore. Ash gives it a glare before twirling his sword around and pressing a button on the hilt, which caused it to change. The cutlass collapsed onto itself until it finally reformed as a wooden bow with a metal string. Ash aims the bow at the Nevermore before pulling the string back, an arrow of pure aura formed in the gap. "Lets hope those archery classes where worth it Connor". Ash mutters before letting go. The arrow flew gracefully before imbedding itself in one of the Nevermore's wings. Ash grins before snapping his fingers. The arrow suddenly explodes in a blast of blue flames. The Nevermore screeches loudly as it feels the pain of the explosion. Ash's grin suddenly fades as he feels the exhaustion of what he did catch up to him. Ash leans slightly to catch his breath, sure he practiced with the aura arrows before the initiation, but that was the first time he condensed it so tightly to cause an explosion. Ash noticed the Deathstalker hiss at him again as the Nevermore flies back. "I can't keep this up, time to rejoin the others". Ash mutters. Ash suddenly shifts his sword back before sheathing it. He noticed that both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore bear down on him. "Two against on huh"? Ash mutters. Ash grins slightly before slowly pulling out a smoke bomb as the two creatures charged at him. Right as the two were on him, Ash throws the smoke bomb down, unleashing a cloud of thick smoke that blinded the two creatures. Aided by his aura vision, Ash charges out of the smoke before free running his way through the tree's to catch up.

_5 minutes later._

Ash finally reached the treeline which led to the remains of some ruins. Ash gives a breath of slight exhaustion before leaning against the tree he was in. "Lets hope I did enough". Ash mutters. Ash heard rustling in the trees, he saw the rest of the group walking out of the treeline. "_Weren't they supposed to be ready to spring a trap of something"?_ Ash mentally groans. Ash noticed how a couple of the team members where nervous, some calm, and Nora just being Nora. Ash's ears tuned in to their conversation. "I hope Ash is alright" Ruby mutters sadly while looking back again. "Chill out Ruby, from the way your acting it seems like you got a crush on him or something". Yang says with a grin. Ruby blushed intensely before turning to her sister. "I do not, I'm just concerned for him alright". She replies angrily before stomping ahead. "Whatever you say Ruby". Yang says, not convinced. The rest of the group had mixed reactions at the conversation. Ren and Blake both had raised eyebrows at the conversation before glancing at each other. Nora and Pyrrha both exchanged knowing glances before giggling. Jaune rubbed his head slightly before stepping back to talk with Ren. Weiss however had a different reaction. "And what makes you think he would even like you back"? She exclaims. The entire group stopped at Weiss' words, Ash however was blushing slightly before Weiss' words caused his eyes to widen slightly. Ruby stopped stone cold before looking at Weiss with an unreadable expression. "And what do you mean by that"? She asks calmly, but Ash could sense the tranquil rage inside. "I'm just saying, he seems too sophisticated to actually show any interest in you, he would probably be more interested in someone quieter to fit his calm nature, someone like me or Blake". Weiss answer while gesturing to the girl. Blake's eyes widen slightly at the thought. Ruby seemed upset at the answer, however Yang had a comeback. "Methinks the Ice Princess is jealous". Yang counters with a grin. Those words caused the rest of the group to take a step back, they knew Yang hit a soft spot. Weiss gave her a glare, her cheeks pink. "Are you serious, you really think I'm jealous, I wasn't the one who was flirting with him the second I saw him". Weiss counters. Yang flinches slightly at the jab. Ash however was getting redder at each jab the girls made at each other. "Why must I be the one to get in this mess". Ash mutters in frustration. Ash's ears picked up faint screeching , along with hisses. "Crap, they're headed this way". Ash exclaims.

Ash quickly jumps from his perch, landing behind the girls who were still at each others throats. The rest of the group stared at Ash with the 'how long have you been here' stare. Ash rolls his eyes before smirking as he was about to mimic his action from the night before. Ash tapped Ruby on the head once again, prompting the girl to turn around. Ruby saw brown eyes this time staring at her with humor. "Listen up"! Ash shouts, causing the two girls to jump before turning to Ash. Ash gives them a look before looking at the group in general. "I managed to weaken the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, however it is up to you to finish the job". Ash exclaims. "Why can't you"? Jaune asks. "One: I'm tired from the fight. And two: You guys want a good grade now don't you"? Ash answers with a grin. The group's eyes widen in shock, they forgot about the exam's scores. "And in case you haven't noticed, we're yards away from the finish line" Ash points out. The group gave a nod of assurance before they heard the screech of the Nevermore. "Hurry"! Ash shouts. The ragtag group of teenagers quickly dashes through the ruins, Ash saw the Nevermore fly past them and perch on the tower as they duck behind cover. "Well that's great". Yang mutters. On cue, the Deathstalker bursts through the tree's mad as heck. "You had to say it didn't you". Ash mutters before looking at the Deathstalker. "Nora distract it". Ren orders while the rest burst from cover. Nora jumps out and dodges the barrage of feathers before pulling out a...pink grenade launcher and opening fire on the Nevermore. "Well that's something" Ash mumbles while running. The Nevermore screeched in pain before retreating, Nora kept firing until she saw the Deathstalker come behind her. But was blocked by Ren, Blake, and Ash. Weiss came over to Nora and took her away with her glyphs. Ash, Ren, and Blake started to retreat to the tower with the Deathstalker right behind them. "Good grief, thought these things would be a little tired". Ash exclaims in annoyance. Pyrrha quickly formed her lance into a shotgun. "Go, go, go". She shouts while opening fire, with Ren joining with his pistols. Ash turned and saw the Nevermore coming around looking like its gonna... "It's gonna ram us"! Ash shouts.

The rest of the team quickly ducked out of the way as the Nevermore rammed into the bridge, separating most of them. Ash however got stuck on the Nevermore by activating his hook blades at the last second. "Alright then, have some of this"! He shouts before unsheathing his hidden blades and began to stab the Nevermore over and over again viciously. The Nevermore screeched before flying out of control. Ash saw Blake falling off of the bridge from Nora's hammer's recoil. Blake darted her eyes to the Nevermore before flinging her weapon which turned into a gun. She swung over the bridge before landing on the Nevermore while dealing fast strikes with Ash following. They both jumped off of the Nevermore's back as it swung around the tower. "It's tougher than it look's". Blake reveals. "Then lets hit it with everything we got". Yang announces while reloading her gauntlets. "Wait, aim for the left wing, I injured it a while back, we can disable it". Ash exclaims to them. Ruby looks at him for a second before the girls all got their weapons ready and opened fire on the Nevermore with Ash supporting with his bow. The Nevermore shrugged off the attacks before charging at them. "Brace"! Ash shouts before ducking. The Nevermore slams into the tower, crumbling it severely, however the group still survived as they began to ascend through the rubble that was falling. At the top, the girls continued to open fire. "None of this is working". Weiss says in annoyance. Ash saw Ruby investigate her surroundings. "I have a plan cover me". She asks while going somewhere while Weiss goes back into the battle. Ash saw the Nevermore flying around, ready for another dive. "Guys! I'm gonna hit it with everything I got". Ash announces before he lifts his arms high electricity sparks around his hands. The girls nod without looking at him, or else they would have gawked. The Nevermore charges at Yang, trying to eat her whole. However Yang jumps and lands on the birds open mouth. "I hope your hungry"! She shouts while punctuating each syllable with a shot. The Nevermore, confused from the attack, slams into the cliff. It quickly recovers and was about to give out another screech if it wasn't for the sky going dark. Everyone present stopped what they were doing, Ruby and the others stopped in mid planning, Jaune and the others watched in awe after defeating the Deathstalker, and the Nevermore tried to flee from the attack, but Ash wouldn't have it. "Take this"! He shouts before bringing his arms down with a grunt. The result was a lightning storm raining down on the Nevermore, it screeched in intense pain while it thrashed around, trying to get out. "You like that? well have some more"! He shouts once more before adding more pressure to the attack. Ruby and the others stared in awe. "What are you waiting for? keep going"! Ash snaps at them. The girls straightened up before going back to their plan.

The attack lasted for about 20 seconds due to Ash's previous battle weakening him. Ash cuts off the attack before collapsing on the ground. "Good luck". He mutters before falling unconscious. Weiss quickly darts forward towards the Nevermore who was trying to get back into the air. She stabs the ground underneath it, causing ice to come up and snag the Nevermore's tail feathers. Blake changes her weapon to a pistol again before flinging it to Yang who caught it before wrapping it around the pillar she was on. The result was a slingshot made up of the wrapping Blake has on her gun. Ruby quickly launches herself onto it, pulling in back before Weiss' glyph holds it in place. "Of course you would come up with this idea". She says while aiming. "Think you can make the shot"? Ruby asks. Weiss scoffs. "Can't I"? She asks with a smirk. "Can you-"? "Of course I can"! Weiss interrupts. Ruby gives a determined looks before reloading her weapon. Weiss performs a gesture which releases the glyph with a recoil that launches Ruby like a slingshot. She flew to the Nevermore, using her gun's recoil to keep her speed up. Ruby's scythe grabs the nevermore by the neck before slamming into the back of the cliff. Weiss traces a few hand signs which causes glyphs to appear on the cliff. Ruby charges up the cliff, pulling the struggling Nevermore behind her. Ash creaks his eyes open as Ruby reaches the top and gives one last shot which decapitates the Nevermore. Ash grins slightly as the group cheers in victory.

Back at Beacon, Ozpin announced the two new teams of team RWBY, and team JNPR with Ruby and Jaune leaders respectively. 'Great job you guys" Ash congratulates as they walk down the hall. "Thanks Ash, you feeling all right"? Ruby asks while Yang rolls her eyes behind her. "Yea, thanks". Ash assures with a smile. "So... how long where you there"? Blake asks while her teammates look at her in confusion. "When you broke through the treeline". Ash clarifies before speeding up. The the three girls blinked for a second before their faces went red with embarrassment. "Get back here Ketchum!" Weiss demands while chasing Ash who ran off. Ruby and Yang followed right behind her. Ash chuckles before thinking what other interesting things will happen in this school. 

* * *

**So there is chapter 3, how do you like it? Also yes, Ruby has a slight crush on Ash along with Weiss, Yang was just being a flirt. How did you like Ash's cutlass transformation? R&R. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Free Day

**I'm getting too hooked on this story, ah well nothing ventured nothing gained. Anyway I'm gonna put in a little filler episode if you guys don't mind, I made up the idea of a free day to recover from the initiation, then they get schooling. So why not? RWBY and Pokemon do not belong to me.  
**

* * *

Ash wakes to the sound of a scream and someone barging into his room. "Ash we got a problem"! Yang yells in worry. "What happened"? Ash asks while getting out of bed. "Someone stole Ember Celica". Yang exclaims. "Gesundheit"? Ash mutters while putting his robes on. "No its the name of my weapon". Yang explains. "And Gambol Shroud". Blake states sadly. "Why are you asking me then"? Ash asks. "Well we figured your stuff could have gotten stolen as well". Yang explains. Ash's eyes widen before turning to the wall where he leaned his sword. "It's gone"! Ash exclaims. "Uh Ash, your wrists". Blake mutters. Ash showed confusion before looking at his wrists, his hidden blades where gone. "Alright that does it"! Ash exclaims in anger before activating his aura vision and searching the room. Ash saw footprints walking from his door to his sword and hidden blades. "Follow me". Ash orders before following the footprints with the two in tow.

"Who do you think stole them"? Yang asks. "I don't know, but they must know us well if they managed to steal our weapons". Ash mutters while still keeping his eyes on the tracks. "What about Weiss and Ruby, did their weapons get stolen"? Ash asks. Yang and Blake both froze at the question. They dart their eyes to Ash as if knowing what their thinking. "You don't think"? Yang asks. "It's a possibility, lets go". Ash announces with the two nodding. The three ran through the halls like a cat after mice, they quickly ran around a corner as to not lose momentum.

**BAM! **

Only to run into Weiss Schnee. Ash quickly gets up and helps her up as well, only for Yang to push him aside and grab Weiss by her jacket. "Where is Ember Celica"? She asks. "And Gambol Shroud". Blake adds. Weiss removes Yang's grip from her jacket. "I don't know, Myrtenaster was stolen as well". Weiss clears up. "What about Ruby"? Ash asks. "Nowhere to be seen, I was told she went to the classrooms". Weiss explains. Yang flinches, she took assumption but didn't think it was true. "Lets go then". Ash announces while the three nod.

At the door's to the classrooms, Weiss was about to dig through each door if it wasn't for Ash gripping her by the shoulder. "Hold on". Ash mutters before activating his aura vision. Ash saw that the footprints ended at Professor Ports class. "Follow me, quietly". Ash orders. The rest slowly followed him to the door. Ash slowly counts down to three before kicking the door open. The small group stood in shock as they saw Ruby sharpening and cleaning Ash's sword. Ash slowly walked towards her before grasping her shoulder. Ruby gave a squeak before swinging the now sharpened sword at Ash who jumped back. "Whoa! I come in peace, not pieces". Ash chuckles. Ruby's eyes widen at noticing the group around her. "Ruby what are you doing"? Weiss asks. "I wanted to surprise you guys but..." Ruby begins before gesturing to the weapons on the table. The groups eyes widened at the sharpened and cleaned weapons. After gaining all of their weapons, Ash decided to find out why. "So why did you steal our weapons"? Ash asks while strapping his hidden blades on. "I wanted to sharpen and clean them as a commemoration to our team". Ruby explains bashfully. "But what about me? I'm not on your team". Ash clarifies. Ruby mutters something that the rest couldn't hear. "Pardon"? Weiss asks. "I said, for how much you helped us". Ruby mutters, embarrassed. Ash smiled before embracing Ruby in a one armed hug. "Thanks". Ash thanks with a smile before walking out.

Ash arrived outside in order to relax, finding a suitable tree to sit under. Ash walks over to it before sitting and leaning on it with a smile on his face. Ash got at least 5 minutes of quiet before he heard Ruby call out to him from the entrance. Creaking his eyes open, Ash saw team RWBY and JNPR walking his way. "Hey Ash what's up"? Jaune asks. "Well other than my sleep being interrupted, quite fine". Ash answers sarcastically. Ash saw Blake and Ren climb up the tree before sitting on two separate branches to read in peace. "Why not sit down, it's a good day to rest". Ash offers before leaning back again. Jaune had no obligations, as he climbed to a lower branch before resting. Weiss leaned on the tree beside Ash. Yang smirked before hopping onto the tallest branch with Nora competing for the top. Pyrrha sighs at Nora's action's before leaning on a branch adjacent to Jaune's. Ruby smiled before sitting beside Ash, Ash however was reaching for a leaf. After he grabbed the leaf, Ash put it to his lips before making a humming like sound that calmed and relieved everyone of their stress. "What is that song"? Weiss asks with a smile. "Oracion". Ash answers simply before going back to his playing. "It's beautiful, where did you learn it"? Pyrrha asks. "Back when I was ten, a friend of mine played it, she showed me the sheet with the notes and how to play it, and unknown to my friends, I happen to be very good at it". Ash explains before playing again. "You should play it more often". Yang suggests while yawning from the top branch. Ash stops for a second before smirking. "I just might do that". Ash says before playing without interruption.

Unknown to the students, Ozpin and the other teachers where watching from afar. "Well, he seems quite skilled at the musical leaf". Port praises. "It seems so, and it seems that the others enjoy it quite well". Ozpin adds. Ozpin looks beside him for Glynda's opinion, only to find her wrapped up in the music. "And it seems their not the only one". Ozpin chuckles while jerking a thumb in Glynda's direction, getting chuckles from the other teachers. Ash finally stops his playing, only to hear the noises of sleep. "Must be tired". Ash mumbles while slowly getting up, only to get gripped by Ruby who unconsciously grabbed his arm. Ash sighs slightly before leaning back down, only to blush slightly as Ruby snuggles against him and fall into a deeper sleep with her head on his shoulder. Ash just smiles slightly before falling asleep, and unknown to him and to the amusement of the teachers, leaned his head onto hers.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, and this chapter was not meant to be long, also the stealing weapons part was inspired by Siderial's story: With Friends Like These. And yes, Ash payed attention when showed the notes to Oracion. How did you like the scene at the end? R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. New Friends, and Class Battles

**Here is chapter 5, I'm really getting alot of views and stuff for this story, didn't think people would like it that much, thanks. I do not own Pokemon and RWBY.**

* * *

Ash as usual was up at nearly the same time as the Professors, he managed to get some information about what they we're studying about. He was also told about the matching uniforms, which scared him a good amount, but Ozpin let him keep his hidden blades on for safety. Port and Oobleck found it nice that a student from another world would be so willing to learn, and Port was also excited that he actually 'likes' his stories. "So the Ursa managed to get you between it's paws, and then what"? Ash asks in anticipation. "You'll have to find out in class, Ash" Port says with a smirk. Ash deflated slightly at that. "How about you tell us some of your adventures"? Port asks curiously. Ash brightens at that offer. "Lets see, where to begin". Ash asks himself before telling the two teachers about his adventures.

_2 hours later._

Ash was wandering the halls after telling the two Professors some of his stories. "Didn't know a man's jaw could go that far". Ash says to himself with a grin. Ash chuckles before hearing laughing from around the corner, followed by a squeak of pain. Ash leans onto the wall before peaking over the corner. Ash saw 4 people that he knew as team CRDL surrounding a brunette girl with bunny ears. "See I told you she was a freak". Cardin says with a smirk while pulling on her ears. Ash grinds his teeth before walking over to them. Ash quickly grabs Cardin's shoulder before spinning him around to face him. "And what do you think your doing"? Ash growls out. "Teaching this 'freak' a lesson". Cardin says arrogantly. Ash growls before slamming Cardin against the wall, knocking him out. "**LISTEN UP"!** Ash shouts to them, scaring them. "If I see you hurting her again, you'll end up in a haystack or as Grimm food"! Ash snarls at them. The three remaining members quickly grabbed their leader before bolting.

Ash turns to the girl who was on her knees crying. "Hey...you alright"? Ash asks while kneeling. She looks at him before scooting away from him. "It's alright, those guys aren't going to bother you anymore". Ash says with a smile. The girl starts to calm down slightly. "What's your name"? Ash asks while sitting. "Velvet...Velvet Scarlatina". She mutters. "Nice name". Ash says with a smile. She looks at him for a second before grabbing him and bursting into tears. "You must have had a rough life huh"? Ash asks while rubbing her back. He saw her nod while covering her face in his uniform. After a minute of crying, she finally pulls away, her eyes big and puffy from crying. "Listen, just because your different doesn't make you a freak". Ash assures with a smile. "How would you know"? She mutters while looking away. "Because I'm not a human either". Ash confesses, getting a shocked look from Velvet. "Your a Faunus"? She asks, only to get a no from him. "I'm a Saiyan". Ash says while sitting against the wall. "Saiyan"? She asks while doing the same. "Yes, we're a near extinct race, only a hand full of us still live". Ash says while staring upward in thought. "You look like a human, what is the difference"? She asks curiously. Ash looks at her before sighing. "The Saiyan's are identified by brown monkey tails that each have. However, they can be removed, but strangely grows back if you let them". Ash explains. "Then why don't you have one"? She asks. "I-" Ash begins but was interrupted by a bell. "Time for class, lets go". Ash says while getting up and holding out a hand for her to take. She takes it before following him to the classrooms. "By the way, thanks for helping me". Velvet thanks with a smile. "No problem, if you have any other problems, just ask, I don't leave a friend behind". Ash says with a smile. Velvet seemed stunned at that. "You mean we're friends"? She ask hopefully. "Of course"! Ash exclaims with a smile. Velvet smiled to herself before following Ash. The two arrived at two classrooms. "I'm in this one, see you later". Ash says before walking into Port's class. "See ya". Velvet mutters before going into her class.

Ash saw that Professor Port was the only one in class, he must have been fast. "Hello Ash, as reward for being here first, you get to pick where you sit". Port exclaims with a laugh. Ash joins him for a second before taking a seat on the tallest row. "Why there"? Port asks curiously. "So I can get a good kill". Ash states with a grin while playfully unsheathing one of his hidden blades. Port takes a step back with a nervous chuckle before heading to his desk. Ash snickers before sheathing his hidden blade. Ash pulls out a book before going into deep thought as he read. "What book is that"? Port asks curiously. "A special book". Ash answers simply. "No hints"? Port asks hopefully, which Ash shakes his head to. After five minutes of reading, students finally began to pour in. Ash began searching for team RWBY or JNPR but saw neither of them. "Where are you"? He silently asks while activating aura vision. He finally see's the teams enter in quite the rush, getting a smirk from Ash.

Ash had heard this little speech from Port when he asked about Grimm, this was nothing new. Ash only passed the time by scanning the class and looking for something interesting. Ash saw Port wink at Yang, getting a groan from her, Ruby drew a...humorous picture of Professor Port, getting a laugh from Yang, and finally, Ruby got on Weiss' last nerve prompting her to shout with a loud "I do sir"! Ash knew what was about to happen when Port showed them a cage with...something in it. "This isn't going to end well". Ash mutters while getting his hidden blades prepped, just in case. Ash saw Weiss face a Boarbatusk, as it was called, quite well, however Ruby began to cheer her on, distracting her while she was fighting, leading to her getting disarmed. "Your disarmed, now what will you do"? Port asks with a smirk. Ruby gave one last cheer which led to Weiss snapping at her, only to turn as the Boarbatusk charged right at her. "Weiss move"! Yang shouts. Weiss attempted to move, however it wasn't needed.

**BANG!**

The entire class jumped as a shot rang out and hit the Boarbatusk in the eye, causing it to stumble around blindly. Port smirked as Ash jumps from his seat and unsheathes a hidden blade with a silent 'click', before stabbing the Boarbatusk in the stomach before throwing it across the room. "Excellent act of teamwork Mr. Ketchum". Port praises with a grin. "You mean you planned this"? Ash says with a raised eyebrow. "Yep". Port says simply before pointing to the now charging Boarbatusk. Ash quickly darts his eyes to Weiss who grabbed her rapier. "Weiss I got a plan, get ready to stab". Ash orders before meeting the Boarbatusk head on. Ash activated his hook blades before kicking the Boarbatusk, stopping it, before grabbing it's tusks with his hook blades. Ash quickly tosses the Boarbatusk to Weiss who used her glyph to do a quick stab to its unprotected underside, killing it. Weiss collapsed on her knees in exhaustion. Ash, who wasn't even tired, quickly grinned before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her seat. Weiss went red and began to shout out various threats and angry shouts. Ash grins before asking a question that stopped her cold. "Oh, would the princess like a kiss for the rescue"? Ash asks while Weiss freezes and the students wolf whistled. Ash lays her down before handing her Myrtenaster. "Excellent work Mrs. Schnee, and Mr. Ketchum, great show of teamwork". Port praises while smirking as Weiss straightens up. The bell rang, signaling lunch. "You are dismissed". Port says while the students poured out. Ash sneaked through with the crowd to avoid Weiss' fury.

"Can you believe him"? Weiss says angrily while sitting down. "Oh come on, you know you liked it". Yang teases with a grin. "Shut up". Weiss mutters while taking a bite out of her apple. Ash had sat on a table not far from them, far enough to not be spotted, and close enough to listen. "Hi Ash". Velvet says while walking up. "Hey Velvet". Ash says with a smile. "Can I sit here"? She asks. Ash just noticed her food tray in her hand. "Sure, I don't mind". Ash says with a smile. Velvet sat down and began eating while watching Ash who had his head in his hands and was staying silent. "What's wrong"? She asks, concerned. "Listening, hope Weiss calms down". Ash says quietly while listening. "What happened"? She asks, while eating an apple. "Lets just say...she's after me". Ash says uncertain. "Hey Ruby". Jaune's voice rings out. The two look over and see team JNPR eating with team RWBY. "Hey, do you have a team"? Ash asks curiously. "Yea, but they went training". She answers while taking a drink. Ash smirks for a second before chuckling. "What, did I say something funny"? She asks. "Your loosening up". Ash says with a smile. Velvet blinks before realizing what he meant. She isn't nervous now. "I guess it's because I never had a friend like you before". She says bashfully. "Hey where's Ash"? They heard Nora ask. "Yea...where is he"? Weiss asks darkly before looking around. Ash sits normal again before going back to eating. "Shouldn't you be hiding"? Velvet asks, confused. "What better way then to hide in plain sight". Ash says with a smirk. And he was right, Weiss never took a second glance after looking over. "Wow...it really works". Velvet says, amazed. "Takes practice". Ash says before finishing up. "I'm gonna try out a new upgrade to the hidden gun, wanna see"? Ash asks while walking off. "Sure" Velvet says before following.

After changing into his robes, and Velvet going to change into her battle gear for practice. Ash arrived at the practice ring. Ash saw team CRDL practicing on dummy's who look strangely, like him. "Didn't know I had fans". Ash says with a smirk while the team jumped. "Hey, your the guy who knocked me out". Cardin says angrily. "Didn't think you would remember". Ash says with a grin. Cardin flinches while the others couldn't help but smirk. "Yea, lets see you fight a real fight, not sneak attacks like a coward". Cardin replies with a smirk. Ash shows a wolf toothed grin before walking onto the arena. "Fine, I've been meaning to try a new weapon". Ash says while the three other members gulped.

Ash and Cardin both circled each other, Cardin with his mace out, and Ash with nothing at the moment. "Might want to draw, or are you going to try out your 'new weapon'"? Cardin taunts. Ash stays silent, Cardin couldn't see his expression due to the hood he has up. Cardin finally charges with mace in hand, ready to strike. Ash quickly sidesteps the strike before punching Cardin on the arm, forcing him to release his mace. Ash grabs the mace before ducking under a left hook and smacking Cardin with a upward strike, propelling him outside the arena. "I win" Ash says simply before dropping the mace near Cardin's head. Cardin shows anger before grabbing his mace and charging at Ash, regardless of safety. Ash turns to him before pressing a button on the hidden gun, it morphs for a second before becoming a short crossbow of some sorts. "Try out the Phantom Blade" Ash says before shooting. The shot made no noise whatsoever, but it showed as Cardin dropped his weapon and gripped his hand in immense pain.

"Enough"! Ozpin's voice interrupts. They all turned to see team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet standing in awe at the scene. "Ash, hold your fire, Cardin, head to the medical wing". Ozpin orders while Ash morphs his gun back, and Cardin runs off with his team mates. "Ozpin, you saw what happened, I just defended myself, and I just disarmed him". Ash defends while crossing his arms. "Yes, but you fought without safety". Ozpin scolds. "So did Cardin". Ruby argues. "Yes, but Ash struck first". Ozpin argues before turning to Ash. Ash chuckles before walking up to Ozpin and whispered into his ear. "You and I both know what I have done, I could have killed him without a second thought, think about that". Ash growls before walking out. Ozpin couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Ash arrives in his room before taking off his robes and laying them on the mannequin in his room, and placing his weapon's on the racks. "If I have to live with four years of this, I might consider going on another journey". Ash mutters to himself before going to sleep. 

* * *

**So, how did you like chapter 5. First thing, yes, if you read my profile, Ash is a Saiyan. Two, Ash was just teasing Weiss. And three, the Phantom Blade was originally going to be an unnamed crossbow, but I put in the Phantom Blade at the last moment. R&R this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. Protests and Threats

**Aight, so here is chapter 6, when I'm done with the RWBY volume one, I will stop until volume 2, I go as canon as possible. I do not own Pokemon, or RWBY.**

* * *

Ash woke up and entered the kitchen, only to realize that the teacher's weren't there. "Must have been early". He mutters to himself. As he reached for his breakfast, Ash saw a note attached to it. Ripping it off, Ash sat down and read it, while eating.

Dear Ash.

We need your help with the white fang, we want you to patrol Vale and look for anything suspicious.

You don't need to attend school today, all of the teachers discussed this.

And if you do find anything suspicious, put a stop to it, one way or another.

Ozpin.

P.S. We'll watch out for team CRDL.

Ash smirks at that before getting up and walking out.

After getting a ride to Vale, Ash began to wander the streets with his hood up, he noticed a huge crowd of people at a big part of the street. Ash also noticed that they we're waving signs and chanting something. The most surprising was the animal features on them. "This must be the peaceful part of the White Fang". Ash mutters. Ash was told what happened to the White Fang, yet some still stood as peaceful protests. Ash saw that some police where about to break the protest, but they still went on. Ash grimaced, this reminded him of the War of Independence, the citizens demanded freedom and equality, but it soon led to war. Ash saw a man with red hair and a bowler hat walk up to them with some men with masks, Ash kept his eyes on them from a bench he sat on. "Why do you still act like this, you can take the fight to the people directly". The man says with a cruel smirk. Ash growled at that, pushing people into war was unnecessary, if it wasn't called for. "We want to be respected by people, not feared by them". One of them with bull horns exclaims. The man sighs before stepping back. "Then you leave me no choice, we can't have you goodie goodie's trashing our reputation". He says before motioning to the men beside him. Ash's eyes widened when he heard that, they we're going to kill them, in broad daylight too. Ash growls before getting up and walking over to them, the people nearby stood back, not wanting to get involved, that's why they we're surprised when Ash pushed passed them and walked to the men.

One charged at the protestors but was knocked down by a rock. The others looked over and saw Ash tossing a rock up and down. "I'll give you one last chance, stop this now, or I will fight back". Ash offers while looking at them. The response was three more men charging at him. Ash sighs before tossing the rock away before putting his fists up. Ash was going to subdue them, not kill them, the protestors needed to know he's on their side. Ash dodges a sword slash before kneeing the Faunus in the gut, then quickly knocked him out with a kick to the head. Ash ducks under a gun shot before picking up another rock and throwing it with enough speed to lodge into the gun's barrel, causing it to implode on itself. The protestors stood in shock as a human (or so they thought) was defending them. The bowler hat man gritted his teeth as Ash took down the last man. "Hmm, your quite the fighter, but it seems the road ends here". He says before pulling out a cane and aiming at him. Ash saw a flare shoot from the cane's end and quickly back flipped away. The protestors stood much further away from the fight, it was getting intense. "Use your weapon"! One shouts. "No, I'm trying to prove that you don't need to kill to prove your point". Ash says before dodging another flare. The protestors stood in shock again after he said that. A young girl Faunus picks up a rock before flinging it at the man, knocking him in the head. The man turns before aiming the cane at her, but never got the chance before he was barraged by rocks and various other items. "Get out of here"! One of them shouts while throwing another rock. The man began to back away from the barrage before firing a random shot in front of him, blinding everyone with the explosion, the man ran off while everyone was searching for him.

Ash sighs before looking as the protestors tied up the masked men and cheered. Ash smiles before walking away, glad to have made a difference in their protests. Wandering the streets again, Ash came across a weapons shop which showed a great array of weapons through the windows. Ash smiled before stepping inside. The owner was a old male Faunus with dog ears, he was reading a book before turning as Ash walked in. "Welcome, is their anything you need"? He asks with a smile. "No, just looking around for a bit, might find something interesting, thank you though". Ash says with a smile. The man smiled before he blinks and squints his eyes at him. "Um, is everything alright sir". Ash says nervously. "Your the hooded man who fought the Roman Torchwick and his gang members". The man says with a giddy smile. Ash blinks in confusion, how did he know that. "Your all over the news". He says before pointing to the television on the table that showed his fight with the thugs. "Huh, didn't know there was a news crew there". Ash mumbles. "Your an inspiration to Faunus like everywhere, have a look around, find something you like, it's on the house". The man says with a smile. Ash blinks in shock before thanking the owner. Ash wandered around the store, admiring the well kept weapons. "You have such amazing weapons, how come no one has bought them"? Ash asks in awe. "Because I'm a Faunus". He answers simply. Ash grimaces before smiling. Ash walks over to the man before unsheathing his sword. "How good are you at sharpening and repairing"? Ash asks. The man blinks before looking at the sword". The best in the business from what I've been told, but no one listens". The man says with a proud smile. Ash smiles before placing some money down. "I'll have a sharpened sword, also I was hoping you could clean these as well". Ash says before unstrapping his hidden blades and putting them on the table. "I'll do you one better, I'll clean them and give them a new Modern upgrade". The man offers with a smile. "Sounds good to me". Ash says with a smile. The man graces him with a elderly smile before going to work. "How long will it take"? Ash asks curiously. "About 3 hours at most, I have nothing to do, so it will be faster than usual". He says while working. "Alright, see you soon". Ash says before walking out of the store.

Ash finally arrived at Beacon after picking up his weapons, the man named Robert, told him the new upgrades he gave him, and Ash thanked him before promising to always go there for his weapon needs, Robert smiled but said he would have to pay next time which Ash laughed but agreed. The hidden blades now had tough black leather straps instead of the old brown leather straps. Robert also changed his hidden gun, he can aim twice as fast and didn't need to put his hand on the trigger to fire, he just had to flick his wrist a certain way, leaving his other arm open to combat. Ash's hidden blade also had an electric conductor inside it, so he can keep the electricity inside and around the blade instead of it crackling around it, giving away his position. His sword was now sharper and had a new form it could access (But I'm not telling). Heading inside, Ash walked to Ozpin's door before knocking, getting the okay to come inside, Ash saw Ozpin waiting at his desk. "Hello, Ash glad to see your back, and quite early too". Ozpin says while sipping from his mug. "Yea, I dealt with some White Fang members that we're about to kill innocent people". Ash says with a frown. "I know, I saw it on the news". Ozpin says with a smirk. Ash cringes before looking away. "Team CRDL tried to bully Velvet, but it wasn't needed as we put an end to it and sent them to detention". Ozpin says. Ash smirks before looking down in thought. "You might want to get some rest we're heading to Forever Fall tomorrow". Ozpin says while Ash nods and gets up. "See ya". Ash says with a smile before walking out.

Ash found team CRDL surrounding Jaune, Ash was about to intervene before hearing their conversation. "So you do what we say, and we won't let the fact slip that you cheated your way into Beacon". Cardin threatens while Jaune gulps. "Sure, fine but don't tell anyone". Jaune says worriedly while the team wanders off. Jaune sighs and was about to walk away when he was pushed against the wall with a hidden blade at his throat. "What are you doing"! Ash hisses. Jaune gulps in fear at Ash's expression. "Cardin found out that I cheated my way into Beacon, now he threatens to tell the teachers and probably kick me out if I don't do what he says". Jaune explains in fear. Ash sighs before sheathing his hidden blade and dropping Jaune. "No they won't, don't do anything hasty, or you'll regret it, I'll talk to Cardin, one way or another". Ash explains before walking off after CRDL.

Ash saw Cardin talking to teammates and split up to go talk to Jaune, Ash followed him to a abandoned hall before slamming him against the wall. "What are you planning to do to Jaune". Ash says with a growl. "Making sure that his little _secret _is safe". Cardin says with a smirk. Ash growls before unsheathing a blade near Cardin's throat, scaring him. "If you step out of place, or out of line...I will end you, school rules or not, as I say, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted" Ash says before dropping Cardin and walking off.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter I know it was short, Ash is gonna be helping the peaceful side of the White Fang fight back against the violent side. Ash's sword upgrade will be shown in a later battle against a certain someone. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	7. Choices and Near Death

**Here's chapter 7, I really don't have much to say except check out my new story. I don't own RWBY or Pokemon**.

* * *

Ash was on edge the entire morning. The reason why was because Jaune was hanging out with Cardin for the past hours, and never talked to his team. Ash explained to his team what Cardin did, the rest of JNPR accepted that and tried to not be hurt. After arriving at Forever Fall, Ash still kept his eyes sharp on Cardin and Jaune, while listening to Glynda talk as well. After he was told to collect red sap from the trees, Ash quickly got it done before following team CRDL and Jaune through the tree's. Ash finally arrived as Jaune collapsed with six jars of red sap. "Now I bet your wondering why your good friend Cardin asked you to collect six bottles of sap while there are five of us"? Cardin says while Ash snarls. "That has been the many questions I have asked myself today". Jaune replies. Ash saw them crawl up to a cliff overlooking the groups progress. "What are we doing"? Jaune asks. "Payback". Cardin says darkly. Ash noticed Cardin glaring at Pyrrha. "Oh no". Ash mutters before glaring at Cardin. "And thanks to our good buddy Jaune, we got a whole box of them". Cardin says while revealing a box with something buzzing inside. "According to the report you wrote for me, these things love sweets, so we're gonna use this sap to get back at her". Cardin explains. Jaune seemed very uneasy. "Your going to hit her with the sap". Cardin says while pushing the bottle Jaune's way. Ash snarled before unsheathing a hidden blade. If Jaune did it, he would kill them both, if he didn't then Ash would save him. Ash smiled as Jaune threw the bottle at Cardin instead, leading to the four getting ready to attack.

Ash jumps out of the tree before landing on two of Cardin's teammates, teeth gritted with intense hatred. "Cardin...I'm sure you remembered my little warning". Ash says darkly while walking towards Cardin. Cardin takes a step back before shoving Jaune towards Ash. "He's the one who gathered everything-" "Under your orders"! Ash shouts angrily. Cardin was backtracking more and more until his back hit a tree. "And I'm sure you remembered what I would do if you stepped out of line". Ash says darkly, his hidden blade sliding out. "Jaune...your safe, you had the guts to go against Cardin, even though you would be expelled, go apologize to your team, and I'll make sure your safe". Ash says before shooting Cardin in the shoulder with his Phantom Blade as he tried to sneak off. Cardin shouts in pain before looking at Ash who was walking towards him. "I didn't hurt anybody". Cardin argues. "You bullied Faunus, blackmailed Jaune, and very nearly killed Pyrrha, I should have enough rights to kill you where you stand". Ash says in an absolutely cold tone. Ash's hidden blade began to glow blue as he infused it with electricity, he walked up to Cardin before planting a foot on his chest and lifting his blade up high. "May you find peace". Ash says before swinging his blade down.

Pyrrha was collecting sap when she heard a loud "NO"! followed by a crash, and it seems Ruby and Weiss heard as well. They all saw team CRDL beating up Jaune, so they ran up the cliff, just in time to see Ash shoot Cardin with his Phantom Blade. "I didn't hurt anybody". They heard Cardin argue. "You bullied Faunus, blackmailed Jaune, and very nearly killed Pyrrha, I should have enough rights to kill you where you stand" They heard Ash reply in a cold tone. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she heard that, but they went wider when Ash planted a foot on Cardin's chest plate and brought his glowing hidden blade up. Weiss was about to interrupt when she heard Ash give a final word and bring his blade down.

**ROAR!**

Ash stopped a inch away from Cardin's throat before looking at a BIG Ursa. "That's one big Ursa". One of the team members says before running. Ash was about to fight when Jaune walked in front of him. "Ash...thank you, but I'll handle this". Jaune says with a stern look. Ash saw the determined look on Jaune's face, so Ash nods before picking up Cardin and throwing him to his teammates who caught him. Ash crosses his arms and watches Jaune with a calm look.

Jaune rushes in and successfully blocks the Ursa's paw, and struggles to keep the Ursa from forcing him down. Weiss assumes her battle stance, but Pyrrha stops her from entering the fight. Jaune then shoves the Ursa's paw off his shield in a burst of strength and makes a downward diagonal slash to its stomach, causing the Ursa to stumble back. The Ursa, now enraged, ferociously swipes at Jaune with its claws multiple times, but Jaune manages to dodge the first two swipes by rolling out of the way and jumping over the second swipe aimed at his feet. However, he is caught off guard when it launches a third attack, which hits him squarely on his chest and sends him flying. As he hits the ground, Jaune quickly rolls away, immediately getting back on his feet, and begins his second charge at the Ursa. Once again, the Ursa easily disrupts Jaune's attack by hitting him from behind as he leaps at the creature. Ash saw Jaune get up and check something on his shield.

Both Jaune and the Ursa then simultaneously charge at one another for their final bout. Ash saw that Jaune left his shield too low, and was about to get hit, but Ash saw his shield glow black before it set itself right and deflected the attack, leading to Jaune decapitating the Ursa. Ash also noticed Pyrrha's hand glowing the same color, meaning she helped. Ash frowned but knew she was only protecting a teammate. Ash saw Cardin and Jaune both looking at each other, one in fear, and one stern, this time the roles where reversed. Ash heard Jaune give Cardin a stern warning and walked off, not a word after. Ash gave Cardin one last glare before saying"You will not speak a word of this". before he walked over to the three girls who we're watching in secret.

After explaining to Ozpin what happened, it turns out Ozpin knew about Jaune's sneak in, and wanted to see if he could prove himself, and he did. Ash smiled at that before Ozpin gave him a warning. "While I did not appreciate what you almost did, I know Cardin does need a stern set up, I'll talk to him about that, please keep that blade near the enemy, not near students". Ozpin says calmly. Although Ash could pick up the dark undertone. Ash nods before walking off.

Ruby called for all of her team, Ash, and team JNPR to come to their room for a meeting. Ash told Jaune that Ozpin knew, and that he passed his test, leading to everyone cheering. Ash also said that Jaune did great battling, and that he could give him sword practice, which led to Jaune thanking Ash over and over again. Ash says it was nothing before saying he was heading to bed, which he does so.

Ash felt that Jaune has more potential than most people think. Ash smirks for a second before thinking back at Pyrrha's expression when Jaune passed the test. There was something between them that he can't help but grin at. Ash puts his stuff away before falling asleep, a smile on his face.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright that's chapter 7, I know it was short, but I'm sorry I didn't have much to go on. Expect a better chapter along with a battle in the final two chapters of this part of the fanfic. I'm putting up a poll for who Ash should fight during the final battle of this part of the fanfic. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	8. Robberies and 'Hoodie'

**Here's chapter 8, and the poll is decided. Ash will be fighting Roman with Blake and Sun Wukong, to be honest, I was hoping people would want Ash to fight Adam, hmm I guess I could use the battle later. Anyway, I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. Also I may put in Ash's team from AC: The Raven, but I would have to introduce the entire team by the time RWBY Volume 2 comes out, decisions, decisions.**

* * *

Ash as usual, was up early and met up with the professors. "Morning". Ash says upon walking in. "Good morning Ash I'm surprised your up, it's the weekend". Ozpin says with a smirk. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it". Ash answers. Ozpin just hums in response. "Well, I should probably tell you about the upcoming tournament". Ozpin says, smirking as Ash nearly drops his drink. "Tournament"? Ash says, slowly getting excited. "Yes, in a couple of months, The Vytal Tournament will be underway". Ozpin explains while Ash grins like a madman. "Who, knows, you could represent the Assassin's and perhaps you could recruit some Assassin's". Ozpin states jokingly. Ash puts that into thought for a second. "You know, your right I should start making a presence in Vale". Ash says determined. Ozpin's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure? Do you even know how to train recruits"? Ozpin asks. Ash grins at him. "Yea, I trained 3 other Assassin trainee's who grew into full fledged Assassin's". Ash says before walking out.

Ash raised an eyebrow as he see's Team RWBY walking out to the dust planes. "You guys heading out". Ash says from behind them, scaring them. "Yeesh Ash, warn us". Yang says while holding her chest, trying to calm her heart. Ash rolls his eyes at the familiar sentence. "I was just curious to see where your going". Ash says curiously. "We we're going to check out the Vytal Festival". Weiss explains. "Coincidence, same as me". Ash says with a smile. Weiss flinches at that, obviously she's still sore about the incident at class. "Well then, lets go". Ruby says before grabbing Ash's arm and pulling him on board with the others following.

After landing from the planes, with Ash looking at the sights. The group arrived at the makings of a festival. "So this is it"? Ash says while putting his hands behind his head. "Yep, and it seems Weiss is excited". Blake says while pointing to Weiss who was explaining to Yang and Ruby all about it. Ash smirks but notices something...weird. "Hey Blake"? Ash asks. "Yea"? She answers curiously. "Did...your bow just twitch"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. Blake's eyes widened, and that's where Ash caught it. Ash leaned near Blake's ear. "Your a Faunus aren't you"? Ash asks. Blake looked at Ash in fear, but calmed when she saw he wasn't outraged. "Yes". She answers quietly. Ash smiles before palming her on the head and rubbing it, getting a soft purr. "Cat"? Ash asks curiously. Blake nods before swiping Ash's hand off. "Listen, I don't want you to tell anyone, if they-" Blake begins before Ash silences her. "Don't worry, your secret's safe". Ash says with a smile.

After arriving at the docks where people from another kingdom. Ash smirks as Blake clarifies Weiss' claim to 'welcome' the students a.k.a. spy on them to get the upper hand in the tournament. Ash heard Ruby give out a shocked "Whoa". Before he turns and saw a ransacked Dust shop. Ash heard the police talk about the White Fang. "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates". Weiss says while Ash growls at her slightly. "What's your problem"? Blake asks annoyed. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane". She says offhand while Ash's growling increased, pulling the two sister's attention. "Uh, Weiss". Ruby says nervously. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're just misguided Faunus". Blake argues. "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off of the face of the planet". She argues. Ash had enough. "Alright that's it"! Ash interrupts angrily while stepping in front of Weiss. "First: Who are you to judge, there are still Faunus that want to have peace, not all Faunus are bad or as Blake put it 'misguided'. Second: Why would you-"? Ash begins but was interrupted. "Hey stop that Faunus"! a man from the docks shouts. Ash and the others raced to the docks, only to see a blond man with a monkey tail argues with the cops they saw before. Ash saw him race towards them, and in a slight instant, winked at Blake and raced off. Not missing a beat, Ash chased after them while the others stared for a second before following. Ash saw that the man was about to parkour his was to freedom, Ash quickly climbs up a building with his hook blades before waiting as the man walks through the alley with no cops. "Heh, talk about slow". He says before he heard an eagle. He looked up just in time to see Ash land on him and put a hidden blade at his throat.

"What where you doing on that boat"? Ash asks darkly, the dark alley and his hood making him more deadly. "Just hitching a ride for the Tournament, I have a team, but we didn't have enough lien, so they took a real boat while I was 'The Great Stowaway'" He says with a chuckle. Ash raises an eyebrow under his hood before sheathing his weapon and getting off of him. "By the way, how did you get up there so fast"? The man asks curiously. "Training, what's your name"? Ash answers and asks. "Sun Wukong" Sun introduces. "And you, or should I call you Hoodie"? He says with a chuckle. "Ash Ketchum, and no you may not". Ash says with a sigh. "Anyway, what was with Snow White and the Fauna"? Sun asks. Ash gives him a glare while activating his hidden blade again. "You will not mention her real race to anyone, period". Ash says in an ice cold tone. "Whoa, don't worry, her secret is safe, I can tell they're team mates, don't want a spoiler now don't we". He says jokingly, but stopped when Ash glared at him. "Alright, but I'm serious, I also heard about something on the ship and I need help". Sun explains. Ash raises and eyebrow at that. "What is it"? He wonders. "Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow, I'll have gathered our last backup if your up for it". Sun says with a cheeky grin. Ash thinks for a second before nodding. "Fine, 10 Am sound fine"? Ash asks while Sun nods. "See ya Hoodie". He says while Ash growls.

_Many hours later._

Ash, unable to sleep, was resting against the same tree he played Oracion on. Ash heard someone run outside. Ash turns to see Blake run out and look at the statue briefly, before taking off her bow, revealing two cat ears. "I knew you looked better without the bow". Sun says while showing himself. Ash raises an eyebrow before walking in. "What's wrong"? Ash asks curiously while Blake jumps in fear before turning around. "Hey Hoodie". Sun says with a smile while Ash glares at him. "You two know each other"? Blake asks. Ash nods before sensing the rest of Team RWBY heading in their direction. "We'll discuss this elsewhere, we got company". Ash says before pulling the two along, onto the dust plane. Ash stares at Beacon before texting Ozpin a message on his Pokegear before leaning against the wall and falling asleep. 

* * *

**There we go, Ash meets Sun and gains the nickname 'Hoodie'. Blake is revealed as a Faunus (Like we didn't know already). And Ash may or may not recruit Assassin's during the tournament. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	9. Memories, and Deaths

**Here is chapter nine. As from the poll before, Ash will be fighting Roman Torchwick with Blake and Sun. The reason why I ended the poll last chapter, was because the chapter would have been decided by the poll, anyway I do not own Pokemon or RWBY, only my AU Ash and my OC Assassin's who may come in next Volume.**

* * *

Ash yawned as he got up from the floor, he looked and saw Blake staring outside, her bow in her hand. "You alright"? Ash asks while walking beside her. She jumps slightly before turning to him. "Not really...I'm kind of on edge". She says while twiddling her thumbs. Ash pats her shoulder before looking at her ears, they we're proof she was a cat Faunus. "Just so you know, I have nothing against the Faunus, I actually help the peaceful side of the White Fang from time to time". Ash said to her. She looks at him in shock before turning to her bow and putting it on. "I'm glad you do, it would help with the mistake I made". She said sadly. Ash's eyes widened at her words. "You were part of the White Fang"? Ash asks shocked. "Yea, the bad side, I was alright protesting wanting our respect by peace not fear so I left, I wonder how Adam's doing"? She wonders. Ash blinks at the name. "Adam"? He asks. "My partner, he was my best friend, but the White Fang turned him, he was no longer my friend". She said sadly. Ash feels pity for her. Ash noticed that she was tearing up slightly. Ash frowns before pulling her into a hug, startling her. "You don't need to be upset, I'll fix this, and bring the Adam you knew back". Ash promises before letting go. Blake was stunned that Ash would promise that. Ash smiles before wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Now stop crying, or I'll make ya". Ash says with a cheeky grin. Blake wondered what he meant when he poked her side, prompting a squeal from her. "I see your ticklish". Ash says before grinning. Blake pales before running with Ash following.

After running for an hour, the two Faunus and Saiyan finally arrived at the coffee shop Sun told them to meet at. "Hey Sun". Ash said while taking a chair flipping it around and sitting, with Blake sitting in the other chair. "Hey Sun". Blake says quietly. "Finally she speaks, nearly the entire time you've been giving me small talk and weird looks". Sun says while holding a cup with his tail. Blake gives him a glare while Ash smirks. "Yea, like that". He confirms while Ash smirks further. "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang". Blake asks while Ash stays quiet, this was personal. "Of course, I'm don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them". He said. "Stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks if you ask me". He says while Ash frowns, he knew what was coming. "I was...once a member of the White Fang". Blake says. Sun spit his tea out in shock. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang". He asks in shock. "That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually". She said while the two boys eyes widened. "You could almost says I was born into it". She said while Ash listened intently. She explained how even though the White Fang was a symbol of unity, the Faunus were still being treated as lesser beings. Ash grits his teeth when Blake told him what the new leader did, and the effect it had on the people. Ash's grit changes to a smile when Blake said she left in order to become a Huntress. "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." She said while her bow twitches. "You would make a great Assassin". Ash said with a smirk. "So have you told your friends any of this"? Sun asks. Blake looks down guilty. Ash was about to say something when he hear a voice. "Blake"! Ash heard Ruby's voice say. Ash mutters something before getting up, pulling the two's attention. "Your teams looking for you, I'll try to talk to them". Ash said while Blake nods.

Ash was standing on a roof when he saw the three girls walking. "Blake, where are you"? Ruby says while walking. "Weiss, your not helping". Ruby says while turning to Weiss. "Oh, you know who might be able to help, the police". She says while Ash growls once more. "Ugh, Weiss". Ruby hisses while crossing her arms. "It was just an idea". She defends. "Yea a bad one". Ruby says while walking off. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions". Yang says while following. "I think when we all hear it, you'll all realize I was right". She says arrogantly. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today". A ginger haired girl says. "Ahh! Penny where did you come from"! Ruby shouts in shock. Ash shows a creeped out expression, he didn't even see her. "Hey guys, what are you up to"? Penny asks. "We're looking for our friend Blake". Yang explains. "Oh, you mean the Faunus girl". She says while the three blink. Ash curses under his breath, how did she know? "How do you know that"? Ruby asks warily. "Uh the cat ears". She said while pointing to her own bow. "What cat ears, she wears a...bow". Yang says slowly, realizing. They all stood dumbfounded while a tumbleweed blows by. "She does like tuna a lot". Ruby says while Ash facepalms. "So, where is she"? She asks. "We don't know, she's been missing since yesterday". Ruby says while Ash stands up. Time to show himself.

Ash jumps off the building and lands behind the four, causing the girls to turn around. "Ash! Where did you come from"! Ruby shouts on shock. "Nice to see you too". Ash says with a smirk. "What are you doing here"? Yang asks. "Watching you three". Ash said while he frowns. "Wait, does that mean you know where Blake is"? Ruby asks. Ash nods. "Tell us"! Ruby asks while grabbing the front of his robes. "I can't, she needs her space". Ash said sternly. "You mean to join up with her gang". Weiss claims. She had enough time to cross her arms before a loud "Bang"! erupted and a bullet shot past her by mere inches. "Cut that out"! Ash shouts, his fang like teeth showing. "You think you know Blake don't you, but your wrong! She left the White Fang long ago, and she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, didn't you say you wanted to be the best teammate"!? Ash snaps angrily. Ruby and Yang both stood back as Ash continues to shout at her. However, Penny seemed to be looking at him weirdly.

Ash finally finished his rant, breathing heavily from shouting so much. Ash was about to finish when he heard his Pokegear vibrate. Ash looks at it to find a text from Sun to meet them at the docks at 10 PM. Ash nods before turning around, but not before giving Weiss one last glare and leaving.

Ash decided to take a detour to Robert's shop to get a quick check up. He saw the shop ahead and smiled. But quickly froze when he saw the windows busted. Ash's eyes widened, expecting the worse. Ash raced for the door, but something stopped him.

**BANG!**

Ash froze when he heard the shot, Ash slammed open the door to see a horrible image. Robert laid dead on the floor, blood seeping out of a chest wound. Surrounding him where White Fang members, one who which had a gun. Ash stared for a second before letting out a loud roar of anger. The members turned around to see Ash, there we're 8 in total, just in case he defended himself. Ash's eyes we're glowing red in rage. Ash unsheathed his sword before getting his hidden gun ready. Ash shouted in anger before charging forward. "You will pay"! Ash shouts before swinging the sword, slashing a man in half. The members took a step back, Ash wasn't fighting like a man anymore, he was fighting like an angry beast. Ash turns to them, the hood and glowing eyes making him look like the grim reaper. They were about to fight back when the world around them broke apart to show a black expanse with small green flecks appearing. "What the-" The leader asks in shock. He turns to Ash and pales. Ash's left arm turned orange and became slightly bulky and claw like, his arm was clenched in rage, with his sword in his right hand.

Ash quickly vanished into the darkness of the expanse, prompting the members to look around. They heard a dark laugh behind them. One turned around in time to see Ash charge at him and slash him with his sword, decapitating him. He vanished into the shadows before going for another member, grabbing him by the neck before ripping his atoms apple out. Ash ducks under a sword swipe before punching one in the gut and stabbing his sword into his head. Ash teleported away from the gunshots before sheathing his sword and crouching down in a four legged stance with his clawed arm in the air.

The leader was freaking out, half of his team was dead on the floor while they haven't landed a hit on him. He heard a growl to his left and saw a frightening sight.

Ash was standing in the same stance, except shadows have formed around him, giving him a shadow image of a beast, he immediately began to regret killing the old man. Ash charged, letting out a feral snarl before jumping over the leader and running at immense speeds towards three members and slashing, ripping them to shreds. Ash turns to the remaining two, his arm coated with blood. Ash charges forward, the leader shoved the last member towards him, but was destroyed by Ash's hidden shotgun. The leader took a step back before falling over, Ash's arm morphed back to normal before pointing his hidden gun at his head. "What reason did you have to kill Robert"? Ash asks darkly. "Roman wanted a special weapon from him, but he wouldn't give it up". The leader says afraid. Ash snarls before unsheathing his hidden blade and stabbing the leader in the chest, ending his life. "Rest in Peace". Ash said while closing the leaders eyes.

Ash made the expanse disappear, the store returning. Ash walks over to Robert before closing his eyes. "Rest in Peace". Ash said sadly. Ash noticed a note in his shirt. Ash took it before opening it.

Dear Ash.

If your reading this letter, this means I have passed, by old age or by the sword.

I wrote this letter to pass on a special weapon. A weapon that has been passed to people worthy of its power, and you are worthy of possessing it.

Go to the back of my shop and open the door, the weapon is in a chest.

Signed Robert.

Ash rubbed his eyes before heading to the back.

Ash looked around the room, inside was a single chest, it seemed to contain the weapon. Ash walked forward before he noticed something. The chest had the Assassin Symbol on it. "Whoever owned it was an Assassin". Ash said. Ash opened the chest. Inside was a big dagger inside a red and black sheath. The dagger was a steely black, it seemed to give off a deadly aura. Ash grabs the dagger before strapping it onto his waist, on the opposite side of his sword. Ash walked out of the room before picking up Robert and walking outside. Ash saw police men staring at him in shock, but quickly cringed at his glare. "I was too late to save him". Ash said sadly. The officers eyes widened before they took their hats off in respect. Ash nodded a thanks before walking to Beacon.

At Beacon, Ozpin received the text from Ash, and was shocked by the revelation. Ozpin told the teachers to prepare a grave with his name and the Assassin symbol on it as well. Ash arrived with the body and laid it in the grave, Velvet and team JNPR was shocked by the story, but payed their respects as well. Ash pulled his hood off before putting a hand over his heart. "Rest in peace, friend". Ash says sadly before pulling his hood up. Ash remembered the text from Sun and turned around to head to the docks. "I got to go there is something I have to do". Ash says before walking off.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There we go, that chapter is over, see if you can guess the weapon that Ash got. Guess correctly and you get a virtual cookie. Why did Robert have the weapon, how did an Assassin get in Remnant, why did Roman want it? Find out later. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	10. Volume 1 final chapter

**Alright, here is chapter 10 and the last chapter till Volume 2. My little quiz is still up. Ash's dagger transformations are in this chapter. I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I only own my AU Ash and my AC OC's who may or may not appear.**

* * *

Ash finally arrived at the docks, in a foul mood. Ash saw Blake overlooking the docks. "Where's Sun". Ash says while sitting. "Don't know". Blake says before turning to see Ash's dagger. "Where did you get that"? Blake asks curiously. Ash snarls, stunning Blake. "From the last wish of a dead man". Ash answer cryptically. Blake blinks at the answer. Ash takes out the dagger before staring at it. Blake could see the pain in Ash's eyes, he's hellbent on revenge. "Did I miss anything"? Sun asks while kneeling beside them. "Nothing I've seen". Ash says while sheathing the dagger. "I stole you guys some food". He says while holding out an apple. Ash takes the apple without a second thought, too mad to argue. "Do you always break the law without a second thought"? Blake asks with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something"? Sun asks. Blake gave him the look again. "Okay, too soon". Sun says hastily. A huge gust of wind blew behind them, along with an engine sound. They all turn to see a airship land in the middle of the docks. Coming out was a masked man with the White Fang mark on his back. "Oh no". Blake says sadly. "Is that them"? Sun asks. "Yes...its them". Blake says slowly. More of them came out, with one of them holding a rifle. "Alright, grab the tow cables". He orders. "You really didn't think they were behind it, didn't you"? Sun asks. "No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right". Blake says while looking down. "Hey! What's the hold up"? A voice shouts, causing Ash and Blake to snap to attention. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up the pace". Roman says while walking down the ramp. Ash began to snarl in anger, alerting the two Faunus. Blake said some things, but Ash ignored them as he remembered Robert's death, and what the leader said. Ash growled before teleporting behind a crate. Ash looked to see Blake watching behind Roman. "No, you idiot this isn't a leash". Roman says annoyed. Blake came up behind them and held her sword to his throat. "What the...oh for f-" "Nobody move"! Blake commands. Soldiers came and surrounded the two. Ash was about to jump in when Blake removed her bow. "Brother's of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum"? Blake asks while the soldiers lower their weapons. "Well, the White Fang and I are working a little joint business". Roman says with a smirk. "Tell me what it is, or I'll end you little operation". Blake says before wind blew. "I wouldn't exactly call this a little operation". Roman says while looking up. Ash looked up and saw two more airships. Blake stood in awe while Roman smirked and pointed his cane downward and shooting, blowing Blake off of him.

Ruby and Penny both turned around and saw a smoke cloud coming from the docks. "Oh no". Ruby says.

Blake slowly got up from the blast, Roman smirked before firing another shot. Blake's eyes widened before she began to dodge the shots that Roman fired. Blake vanished behind a crate. "Here kitty kitty kitty". Roman says before a banana peel landed on his head. Roman looked up to see Sun land on his face and roll away. "Leave her alone". Sun says while turning around. The two airship's doors opened to reveal 8 soldiers who jumped out and surrounded Sun. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are ya kid"? Roman says with a smirk. The soldiers where about to charge when they heard something sliding out and two groans. Sun and Roman turn to see Ash pulling his hidden blades out of two soldiers throats. "Roman". Ash says darkly before pulling out his dagger and holding it in a reverse grip. "Wait isn't that-" "The dagger you killed Robert for"? Ash interrupts. Sun's eyes widened at that. The soldiers stood back as Ash let out a murderous aura. "Get the monkey, the boys mine". Roman says while readying his cane. Ash snarls before charging forward. "TORCHWICK"! Ash roared before slashing at Roman, who narrowly blocked it with his cane. Ash began to unleash a barrage of swift attacks, not letting up for a second as he slashed and stabbed at Roman, letting all his anger out. "Yeesh kid, didn't think I steamed ya that much". Roman says while Ash growls. Ash jumps back for a second before pressing a button on the daggers hilt. The dagger morphed until it became a black pistol that relied on aura bullets.

Ash and Roman both stood in still, their respective weapons aimed at each other. Ash snarled before opening fire, with Roman firing back with his cane. The two projectiles canceled each other out when they collided. "He's mine"! Blake shouted while she ran in. Ash stopped firing and morphed his dagger once more. The dagger morphed into a sword with a black blade with a silver hilt that depicted a wolf howling. Ash charged in with Blake as they attacked in unison. Blake used her sword and sheath to attack while her semblance made images that Roman hit to disappear. Ash lit his sword in flames before swinging his sword at Roman, the flames leaving a slash of fire in its wake. Roman sweated at the close contact with the blade with his cane. Roman finally dodged the two's barrage before kicking Ash in the gut and knocking Blake away. Sun came out of nowhere with his weapon which was a staff, before he split them into nunchucks as he swung them at Roman. Ash saw the nunchucks where actually guns as Sun shot, swung, and reloaded all at the same time. After Sun finished his barrage of nunchuck fury Blake came and slashed Roman, knocking him back. Roman growled before firing at a crate that was hanging on a crane. Both Sun and Blake dodged the crane while Roman pointed his cane at Sun's head. Ash was about to intervene when he heard a voice.

"Hey"! Ruby's voice rings out. Ash, Sun and Roman turn to see Ruby standing on a roof with her scythe in hand. "Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime". Roman calls out. Ash saw Ruby turn around and say something, which led to Roman smirking and firing at Ruby. "Ruby, look out"! Ash shouts. Ruby turned around but couldn't dodge as the shot hit her, knocking her back. Roman laughed like an old time villain. Ash roars once more in anger before unsheathing his cutlass and duel wielding with his other sword. "Your dead"! Ash roars before charging. Ash had fire surrounding his black sword while icy cold wind surrounded his cutlass. Sun turned and saw Penny fighting off the rest of the soldiers with swords that flew on their own. Ash was hitting Roman with a barrage of blades, fire, and ice. Roman could deflect the blades, but the fire was starting to hurt his hands, while the ice was freezing his weapon. Ash heard bullets firing at him, which led to him kicking Roman away and deflecting the bullets with his swords. He didn't have to deflect for long as a huge green laser shot and destroyed the ships. Ash blinked as he saw a couple of soldiers and a...T-Rex fall out of the ship while the ships go behind the building and explode. Ash turned and saw Penny grabbing the last ship with her swords, which were actually connected by threads. Ash whistled lowly as Penny pulled the ship down and made it crash.  
Roman ran over to his ship and turned around. "These kids just keep getting weirder". He says annoyed. Before he shut the door, Roman turned and saw Blake with her back turned. Roman smirked before pulling out a pistol. Ash turned and saw Roman aiming at Blake. "Blake look out"! Ash shouts while running toward her. Blake turned around and saw Roman pull the trigger.

**BANG!**

Blake's eyes widened when she found herself on the ground. She turned and gasped. Ash had pushed her out of the way and took the shot, he was holding his stomach which had developed a red patch on his robes, his swords on the ground beside him. "Ash"! Blake shouts.

Ash felt his vision turn blurry, Roman hit a near vital spot, Ash looked and saw Roman flying away before his vision was enveloped in darkness.

_To be continued next volume._

* * *

**There ya go, the final chapter of the Volume, with a cliffhanger. ****Ash's dagger has a pistol mode, and a sword mode which he uses alone or with his other sword. The reason why he has both is because Robert worked on it before, I had to give it to Ash now, because Robert can't work on it for obvious reasons**. **See ya next Volume, R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	11. Foodfight and Old Friends

**Hello people, I am back! And I'm gonna be updating like a madman due to great reviews and comments on my stories, so be prepared!. I own nothing except my AU Ash and my OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash groaned as he woke up, and quickly jerked upward to see that he is in his bed. "What happened"? Ash asks before groaning. Ash looks down to see his robes and shirt off to reveal bandages. Ash pales before looking for his shirt. "Please hope they didn't see". Ash hopes before putting on his robes and walking outside. Ash looked down at his waist and stared silently at his dagger: The Dagger of Brutus, as he was told in his vision. Ash cringes as the memory of the locations of the people flashed into his mind. "But first, I need to find Ozpin". Ash says before walking off, he had an idea.

Ash walked into Ozpin's office and saw him look up. "Ash, glad to see your awake". Ozpin says with a small smile. "Sorry Ozpin, I don't have time for small talk". Ash says with a serious expression. Ozpin's face grows stern as he stared at Ash. "What do you need"? He asks. Ash places both hands on Ozpin's desk, making his coffee mug shake slightly. "How did you get that ticket to my world"? Ash asks. "It teleports to the world I send it to, why do you ask"? Ozpin asks. "Can you get me three more"? Ash asks. Ozpin blinks but nods. Ash grins like a madman before turning around. "Oh, and one more thing". Ash says off hand. Ozpin was about to ask what when Ash plunged his dagger deep into Ozpin's desk. "Did you see it"? Ash asks threateningly. Ozpin appeared slightly afraid while Glynda brandished her crop. "See what"? Ozpin asks. Ash gave him a glare. "What was on my back". Ash says simply. Ozpin flinches. "You will not tell anyone about it, if you do, you can forget about your help for this world". Ash says with a growl before taking his dagger out and walking out the door.

Ash groans as the injury stings. "Hey Hoodie"! A familiar voice says. Ash's eyes widened before he turned and saw Sun with a blue haired teen walk up to him. "Sun? What are you doing here"? Ash asks. "I told you we came to Vale, and we're exchange students"! Sun says with a smile. Ash blinks before shaking his head with a laugh. "Anyway, were about to head to the cafeteria, you wanna join"? Sun asks. Ash nods before he walked with them to the cafeteria. Ash asked Sun what happened after he was shot, and Sun replied with answers. "So your saying Weiss apologized, I don't believe it". Ash says with a disbelieving look. "You'll just have to see for yourself". Sun says before they walk through the cafeteria doors.

Oh what a bad move that was.

Ash stared in shock as Team JNPR stood atop a mountain of chairs, with Team RWBY about to charge after them. "What in the name of Arceus is going on"!? Ash asks with a shocked expression. Sun shrugs with a crazy smile on his face with the blue haired teen stares in the same state of shock. Ash saw RWBY and JNPR fight with food that strangely resembled the weapons they used. "Well, no use in watching". Ash says with a smirk before picking up a baguette and charging in.

Ash slashes through watermelons before he grabs one and flings it at Ren, signaling his presence. "Ash"! Ruby exclaims in shock. Ash doesn't speak, instead he grabs a few sodas before electrically charging them and tossing them at JNPR, leading to giant blue clouds of smoke to appear. Ash jumps to the top of the makeshift mountain of tables and lets out a psychotic laugh before he began throwing electrically charged cans at JNPR who scrambled. "Off with his head"! Nora shouts while the rest of the team threw food to knock Ash down. Ash jumps off of the tables before swiping two baguettes out of the air and slamming them into the ground, using his aura to make a shock wave which knocked the teens back. "Hey, who's side are you on"? Yang asked annoyed. Ash smirks before charging. Ash saw Pyrrha use her semblance to shoot a barrage of cans at him. Ash slashes through them with immense speed before jumping over Pyrrha and dropping the baguettes, the second that happened, the cans exploded.

Sun and the blue haired teen stared with varying expressions. Sun having his phone out and recording the epic food fight.

Ash jumped as Nora grabbed a pole and stuck it into a watermelon and charged at him. Ash grabs a leek before holding it in a reverse grip similar to his dagger before aura charging it to resist the attacks. Ash dodged a couple of attacks before retaliating with his 'dagger' hitting Nora a couple of times before she manages to hit him hard.

Right in the stomach.

Ash groans as he was thrown into the wall, and clutched his stomach which just had a reopened wound. Ruby looks at him before getting in a running stance and running...**FAST!. **Ash covered his eyes as the recoil of her speed brought cans, tables, and just about everything in her wake. Ash cringes as Team JNPR was implanted into the wall and barraged with soda cans. Ash looks over at the door and pales. Glynda Goodwitch just charged in. Ash saw he brandish her crop before she used her magic to fix everything. Ash cringes at her glare, but calms down as Ozpin calms her. "Ash, here are your tickets". Ozpin says before handing Ash three tickets that were similar to his. Ash smiled before grabbing the tickets. "I'll be right back". Ash says before pulling out the familiar world hopping stone. Ash held it into the air before it glowed and shined. The onlookers shielded their eyes as they were blinded by the light that shone. When the light faded, Ash was gone from the room. "What the-" Ruby says flabbergasted.

_United States of America._

George was sharpening his axe on the steps of the inn with Ryan and Yaron talking. "So, when do you think Ash will return"? Ryan asks. "How do we even know he's alive, its not like he'll arrive in a flash of light". Yaron says with a sigh. After Yaron said that, a flash of light erupted in front of them, with Ash stepping out of it with a cheeky grin on his face. "Hey guys"! Ash shouts with a smile. The three stare at him for a second before they charge at him and dog piled on him. "Where have you been"? George asks while holding Ash in a headlock. "We were worried sick". Ryan says while giving him a noogie. "You better have an explanation". Yaron says while crossing his arms and smirking. "I actually have one". Ash says before shrugging the Assassin's off. Ash pulls out the tickets before handing them all one. "I came from a world that need our help, however I can't do it alone". Ash says while pacing in front of the three. "The place I am at has a team based system of four, and counting that up, we can form our own team and protect the world without arousing suspicion". Ash explains. The three stared at him then at the tickets. "So let me get this straight, you came back to this world after you disappeared 2 years ago and was believed dead, just to drag us into another crazy war". George sums up. Ash shrugs. George grins like a madman before clamping Ash on the shoulder. "I'm in"! George shouts. Ryan and Yaron both smirk before nodding. "What is different in the other world"? Ryan asks. "Technology is far advanced from this time". Ash explains. "Care to demonstrate"? Yaron asks. Ash smirks before pulling out his cutlass and pressing a button on the hilt.

The three Assassin's stared in awe as Ash's sword morphed from a one handed cutlass to a large two handed Zweihänder which had a large silver blade with the Assassin insignia forged into it, with a hilt similar to the first one, except larger and more bulky. "Impressed". Ash says before lugging it onto his shoulder. The three stood shocked. Ash rolled his eyes before morphing his sword back to normal and snapping his fingers, snapping the others out of their trance. "So, you ready"? Ash asks. The three nod. "Hold your tickets to the sky, and I will meet you there". Ash says before holding the stone up and vanishing, with his future team members following.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there you have it. Sorry I couldn't use much for this chapter due to not much plot on the episode. When the food fight started, I was freaking out. But then I wanted to join which led to Ash joining. Anyway, Ash, George, Ryan, and Yaron will form Team GRAY in the next chapter. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	12. Team GRAY bio

**Alright I decided to show a short bio of Team GRAY, along with additional info on my OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Team GRAY bio.

Leader: Ash Ketchum

Age: 15

Bio: A warrior from another world that has world hopped to various worlds and saved them from destruction. He uses various weapons, powers, and abilities to defeat his enemies.

Weapons: Sawtooth Cutlass, Hidden Blades, Hookblades, Dagger of Brutus, Hidden Gun.

Abilities: Aura usage, Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, an ability called Warmaster's Touch which allows him adept to a weapon instantly, strange powers that allow his arm to stretch and morph to various shapes and sizes.

Personal bio: He is very self conscious of his back. It appears he is hiding a battle wound or a scar, he has not shown or told what it is, we are still looking into it.

Members: George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron ?.

George Armstrong

Age: 16

Bio: A warrior recruited and trained by Ash along with his teammates and have developed a bond like brothers. He is the 'muscle' of the team, as he is the strongest of them all. He uses brutes strength combined with his axe to deliver devastating kills.

Weapons: A custom made Axe he forged himself, Hidden blades, Pistol.

Abilities: Slight Aura usage, incredible strength, parkour.

Personal bio: He is the 'big brother' of the team as he is the oldest as well, even though Ash is the leader George still keeps watch over the other two.

Ryan Jenkins

Age: Just turned 15

Bio: A warrior with a knack for guns, explosives, and all things mechanical. Ryan is a master sharpshooter due to years of training with his father, and has explosives due to experimenting during his own time.

Weapons: Pistols, explosives, Hidden Blades, French Rapier.

Abilities: Slight Aura Usage, incredible aim and explosive usage, parkour.

Personal bio: He is the youngest of the team, as such the others like to mess with him. But they still treat him like a member of the team, and like a brother.

Yaron ?

Age: 15

Bio: A warrior with incredible agility and precision. He is the 'spy' of the team as he can be quite and sneak through defenses.

Weapons: Daggers, Pistol, Hidden Blades.

Abilities: Slight Aura usage, incredible parkour usage, stealth skills that go above the other members.

Personal Bio: He does not reveal his last name for reasons unknown, the others tried to pry it out of him but gave up years ago.

Team Abilites

Each member has a 'second sight' which they use to search the intent of their targets. They can also sight share with each other, though they must be conscious to do so. 


	13. Team GRAY Unite

**Here is chapter 12, the last one wasn't chapter 12, just a bio. Anyway I was hyped for the new episode. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash and co. Walked into Ozpin's office as a man with black and white hair was leaving. "Pardon". He said while moving past them. Ash looked at Ozpin who was in deep thought. "I brought them Ozpin". Ash says while showing his team. "Great, we'll start the initiation soon, it would be best to upgrade you weapons like Ash did". Ozpin says while they nod and leave.

The soon to be team arrived at the forge once more, with Ryan squealing like a girl (which he denied later). "This is amazing". He states in awe. "You can gawk all you want while upgrading you weapons, I might adjust a couple while I'm at it". Ash says while taking his weapons off and taking them to a table. The rest went to work as well, the only similar weapons they all had were the Phantom Blades, for range use. Ash looked over and saw Ryan tinkering with his guns like a scientist. He turns to see George working with his axe and Yaron messing around with his daggers. "I'm going to need new threads if I'm going to establish an order here, I don't want to be noticed". Ash mutters before equipping his weapons. "I'm heading out, report to Ozpin when your done". Ash orders while the rest nod.

Ash walks through vale before arriving at a tailor. He walks in to see various suits, dresses, and battle suits. "Hello, how may I help you"? A woman with red hair asks, fox ears twitching on her head. Ash smiles faintly, remembering Robert. "Yes, I would like to request a battle suit". Ash says while holding out a sketch drawing of its design. The tailor looks over it before smiling and nodding. "This seems reasonable, that will be 300 lien". She explains while Ash fishes out the money, courtesy of Ozpin. She takes the money before motioning him to follow for a measuring.

Ash groaned as he walked back to Beacon. "Why did she have to wrap that measuring tape like an Arbok"? Ash asks in slight pain while rolling his neck. Ash arrived in Ozpin's office to see his team there as well. "Good, your all here, now let me explain on the way there". Ozpin says while motioning them to follow. The Assassin's followed the headmaster as they walked to the same cliff that Ash knew so well. "Your initiation is going to be shown at the lunch table, so expect an audience and give them a good show". Ozpin explains with a smirk. Ash sighed, he knew Ozpin would be like that. The four Assassin's arrived and stood on their respective platforms. "Now as I told Ash before, you all have a goal, that is you will use your own landing strategy to get down to the forest, and obtain the relics from the ruins, and there are only four so no need to be picky". Ozpin explains while the Assassin's nod. "How will we get down"? Yaron asks. Ozpin smirks before pressing a button on his cane.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH"! Yaron shouts while they all went flying. Ash repeats the same strategy with his hookblades and hooks his way down. George brings out his axe before slashing through trees. Ryan shoots limbs and hops off of trees. Yaron uses his parkour skills to hop onto a branch and climb his way down.

All in all, the Assassin's all met up after they landed. "That was insane man". George exclaims in annoyance. Ash rolls his eyes before motioning the rest to follow. They all noticed the four drones flying around them, observing them for the students at Beacon. Ash's eyes flashed blue, with the others flashing the same color a second later. This went on for a while, as they were communicating through aura vision. "This test is a bit boring, when will we get some action". George complains. His wish was granted as two Ursa emerged from the bushes. The four Assassin's all brandished their weapons, with Ash using his dagger for a change, drawing his teammates attention. "Where did you get that"? George asks. "I'll explain later". Ash says before dodging a swipe. Ash and George both charged towards one while Ryan and Yaron went for the other.

_Ash and George's fight._

Ash ducks under another swipe before stabbing the Grimm in the arm before spinning around and impaling the dagger inside once more, this time into its back. While the Grimm focused on Ash, George came with his axe and cut off the Ursa's legs. "Tad bit Grimm ain't it George"? Ash asks while the Ursa flailed about. Ash sighed before stabbing the dagger into the Ursa's head and with one quick movement, snapped its neck.

_Ryan and Yaron's fight_.

Yaron charged forward before barrel rolling under the Ursa's legs and stabbing it in the knees, causing it to kneel. Ryan jumped past a swipe before landing on its shoulders and aiming his guns at its head. "See ya". Ryan taunts before opening fire on its face. The Ursa screeched while flailing, trying to shake Ryan off. Finally Ryan unclipped a bomb and dropped it into the Ursa's open mouth. Prompting the two Assassin's to bolt. The Grimm stood still before it blew up in a explosion of guts and glory.

The four Assassin's look over their work, with two cringing over the bloody kill of the other two. "A bit gruesome ain't it"? George asks with a sweat drop. Ash shrugs before they left the scene.

At Beacon, the classes were called off for a surprise initiation. So the entire academy was in the lunch room, watching four screens which showed the four Assassin's. Ruby and the others were surprised when they saw Ash on the screen with three other hooded figures. "Those four seem in synch". Weiss notices. Her teammates nodded in agreement. "Do you think he got them when he teleported"? Ruby asks. The others shrugged in response. Unknown to them, three figures were watching the screens with interest. "So that is the Dagger of Brutus". One says with interest. One was a raven haired female, the other two were slightly younger, one with silver hair and was male, the second female with slightly dark skin and emerald hair. "I heard Roman got his cane roasted with that thing". The silver haired male said. The emerald haired female giggled slightly at the story. "Regardless, he's a deadly force with that weapon, even more if he obtains the Armor, we either must take it from him, or make sure he never obtains that Armor". The black haired female mutters before turning back to the screen as the four arrived at the temple.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw the statues. "Is Ozpin serious"? Ash asks as he picks up a chess piece. They had hoods. "Can't tell if its admiring or insulting". George states in confusion. Ryan blinks at the statue, same with Yaron. "Either way we need to get going, I don't want a repeat of the first initiation". Ash states while shivering at the memory. The three blink at their leader in confusion before shrugging.

They finally arrived at the tower which was still destroyed. "That's a memory to remember". Ash mutters while the others look at the tower in awe. Ash keeps a hand on the hilt of his sword while walking, he's been through this place and is quite suspicious. "It doesn't make sense, we were swarmed by Grimm the first time I was here, what's different"? Ash asks. Unknown to him, his dagger gave out a deadly aura when he unsheathed it, leading to the Grimm to keep their distance out of primal defense. They managed to reach the cliff which had four panels. They all stepped on them which led to them vanishing in a flash of light.

The four Assassin's cried out when they landed in the cafeteria, startling most of the students. Ash groaned but stopped when he realized where he landed. He looked and saw that he accidentally landed on Team RWBY's table. Ash jumped away before regrouping with his team.

The four stood in front of everyone as Ozpin walked in front of them. "Ash Ketchum, George Armstrong, Ryan Jenkins, and Yaron..." Ozpin starts while staring blankly at the paper. "For obtaining the 'special' pieces I set for you, you shall henceforth be known as Team GRAY". Ozpin announces while showing a screen with their first names forming the team name. "It shall be lead by Ash Ketchum". Ozpin says while the students clap and the Assassin's high five each other.

Ash and his team walked into Ash's room to find it has been changed. There were now four beds with Ash's belongings on the far left one. "I call the far right"! George shouts before running for said bed. Ash sighed as the two other Assassin's get settled in. Ash heard a knock on his door which led to him opening it. Ash saw team RWBY, JNPR and Velvet at the door with smile. "Congratulations, but you could have warned us of the sudden drop in". Yang said with a grin. Ash rolled his eyes before welcoming them in. "Hey Ash, who's the others"? Ryan asks while tinkering with his guns. "Guys, these are team RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet who has yet to show me her team". Ash says while giving Velvet a playful glare at the last part. Velvet rubbed her head nervously. Yaron went over to Ren and Blake and began to talk with them, they seemed to get along well. Jaune and Pyrrha went up to Ryan and began to talk with him. Yang and Nora both went up to George and began to talk about how they are the 'muscle' of their groups. Ash sighed as he saw the interesting conversations around him. "Hey Ash". Ruby said while sitting beside him on the new couch in the room. "Hey Ruby". Ash replies weakly. "What's wrong"? She asks. Ash sighs before glancing down at his dagger before picking it up by the sheath and taking it out, the aura spreading across the room, causing the three Assassin's to unconsciously grip their weapons. "What is that"? George asks sharply. "It is called: The Dagger of Brutus". Ash says while looking the dagger over. The entire group inside the room sat down and listened intently. "I obtained it after heading towards a weapon shop belonging to a friend". Ash began but started to choke up. The teams eyes widened, they never saw Ash cry before. Ash shook his head. "They killed him when I arrived, I returned the favor". Ash says darkly while the rest recoil in fear. "There was a note in his pocket explaining about the weapon, then after I was shot, I had a vision". Ash started while the others listened intently.

Outside the Academy, Ozpin was observing the grave that was made for Robert. "You did well to protect that weapon, now it is time for a hero to posses the Armor". He mutters before walking off.

_To be Continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 12, I REALLY didn't have much to go on. So I kicked the episode below the belt and went on my own on this one. Also, for various people, I will put a free day for those Ash/Ruby fans. Also to respond to a guest: I cannot draw for squat, so no Ash/Yang fanart. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	14. Plans and Keys

**Here is chapter 13, here we go. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Team GRAY walked through the halls, Ash looking for something. "What's wrong"? George asks. "Looking for someone". Ash answers before he finds the aura. Ash motions them to be quiet before leaning against the door to Team RWBY's dorm. "Everybody remember their roles"? Ruby asks. "You and I will go to the CCT to check the Schnee database for any dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing how I am a family member, that shouldn't be a problem". Weiss explains. "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders or recruit members, if I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning". Blake explains. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town who knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard". Yang says confidently. "Great, we'll group up near Yang and share what we found, lets do this". Ruby says. "Yeah"! Sun cheers. The girls all turn to see Sun hanging out the window. Ash decided this was his time to come in. Ash pushes the door open, pulling attention to him. "If you guys are going to go out, were in". Ash said while his team comes behind him. Ash noticed the new outfits they have. "We're going to investigate...as a team". Blake says while gesturing to team RWBY. "Sorry guys, we don't want to get friends involved". Ruby says sadly. Sun scoffs. "That's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune". Sun says while jerking his thumb to his left. Ash and RWBY put their heads out to see Neptune on the wall. "Sup"? Neptune asks. "How did you even get up there"? Ruby asks. "I have my ways, but seriously can I come in, this is really high". Neptune says quickly.

"Regardless, were coming". Ash says while crossing his arms. "Doesn't the White Fang know your face due to the crowd fight"? Blake asks. Ash nods before pulling out a box. "A little precaution, you guys weren't the only ones going out". Ash says with a smirk. Ash goes outside to change, coming back in with different robes. They where black robes with a slightly regal look to them, signifying his position as a Master Assassin, they had a simple slide on style, with no buttons or straps, with black as the main color and blue trends. "Alright then, Sun, Yaron, you guys go with Blake, Ash and Ryan will go with us, and Neptune and George will go with Yang". Ruby says while they all nod. "Your turning into a real leader Ruby". Ash compliments. Ruby blushes slightly while chuckling. "Lets go". Ash says while they all move out.

Ash, Ruby, Weiss, and Ryan all arrived at the CCT. "Whoa". Ash mutters in awe. Ash saw Ryan twitching in place, the structure was begging for him to investigate. "The one in Atlas is much bigger". Weiss explains while Ryan stops cold. "Atlas developed the cross continental transmit system so all four kingdoms could communicate with each other, it was their great gift after the war". Weiss explains while Ryan hangs on every single word. Ash smirked before his eyes trained on a man. Ash's eyes widened when a vision surged into his brain. "Ruby, Weiss, there is something I gotta do, Ryan you go with them". Ash orders while Ryan nods. Ash pulls his hood up before tailing the man.

Ash had explained to the two teams last night about the vision he had, only the part about the dagger, he told his team about the Armor and the targets, with Ash drawing pictures so they can track them if they see them. Ash hoped on a roof before following the man who was walking casually, Ash saw him go into a dust shop, looking both ways as he did so. Ash hoped down before casually walking in, with some people staring in shock. Ash saw the man talk with the owner, they were too far away to hear over the noise. Ash goes behind a clothes rack before listening in. "Did you hear, the Dagger has been discovered". The man explains. "Yea, I heard it was on a student, poor sap probably doesn't know what he's got". The owner says darkly. Ash frowns before ducking as the two cross over to the door. Ash saw the store owner was another target. "Two for one". Ash mutters before following.

(This was a scene I forgot to put in)

Ryan and Weiss both went into the building after Ruby split up with them. Weiss noticed Ryan looking around in awe. "You seem amazed". She comments. Ryan looks at her before grinning. "Yea, I always had an interest in gears and gadgets, seeing stuff like this, its breathtaking". Ryan says while going back to his gawking. "Perhaps I can show you around, give you a personal tour". Weiss offers. Ryan's eyes went wide before a smile went onto his face and he embraced Weiss. "Thank you, that would be great"! He exclaims while hugging her, unaware of the blush on her face.

Ash finally tailed them to an alley where they did a exchange. "Time to make my appearance". Ash mutters before jumping off the building. Ash lands in the alley, startling the two. Ash charges forward before pinning the two to the wall, his hidden blades sliding out. "What do you know about the Armor". Ash says threateningly. "Who's asking"? the first man says. Ash growls. "Your Death if you don't watch your mouth". Ash snarls. The two freeze. "I'll ask again, what do you know about the Armor. "We found it in some cave, none of us can wear it due to its weight, but we are looking for the right soldier, we also found the Dagger on some student, if you want it, go to Beacon". The second one says hastily. "I know about the Dagger, I want info on the Armor, where is it, how can I find it"? Ash asks. The Armor is in the same cave, it is on the outskirts of the city, you need-". The first begins before the second one clamps his mouth. "Don't says it, you know what will happen if we told"? The second one asks. Ash growls before putting his hidden blades closer to their necks. "Let him finish". Ash growls. "No way, you nev-". The second one began before Ash plunges his hidden blade into his throat, killing him. "I hope you more talkative". Ash says while his hidden blade sheathes. "You need 7 keys, each belonging to all of us. "I'll give you the key, I have a family, so please don't kill me". The man says while weeping. Ash sigh's before dropping him. "Give me the key". Ash says. The man nods before bringing out a small, mechanical looking key with a yellow light inside. "The other guy has another". He says while shivering. "Don't tell anyone about this, or I will hunt you down and kill you". Ash threatens. The man nods before running off. Ash walks over to the other man before searching him, finding a similar key except with a red light inside.

Ash walked through the streets before coming across a shocking sight. Penny stopping a truck stone cold, Ash saw her run off with Ruby following. Ash blinks before following. Ash came across the two as Penny said a shocking confession. "I am not a real girl". She said while showing her hands, which had metal under the gloves. Ash's eyes widened before he lets out a small "Whoa".

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yes, I know I promised a free day for Ash/Ruby fans, but this episode was too much to ignore. I will get around to it. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	15. Battle on the Streets

**Here is chapter 14, I loved this chapter! The episode was awesome to boot. I also looked over last chapter and realized I forgot Ryan's and Weiss' part of the episode. I'll fix that later. Anyway, I own nothing except my idea's and my OC Assassin's.**

* * *

Ash walked forward as Penny and Ruby talked. "Penny, I don't understand". Ruby says with a confused look. "Most girls are born, but I was made, I'm the world's first synthetic person that can generate an Aura, I'm not real". She says sadly. Ash walks up as Ruby opens Penny's hands and closes them again. "Of course you are, just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you anymore less real than me"? Ruby asks. "I don't um...your taking this extraordinarily well". Penny notices while looking at Ruby weirdly. Ash decided to speak. "Your not a robot, you have a soul, a heart, just because you where made doesn't mean your not a real girl, I met a friend with a similar story". Ash explains while Penny turns to him. "You two...your the best friends ever"! She exclaims while embracing the two in a hug. Ash chuckles while Ruby makes an off comment. Ash decided to let them talk a bit before pulling out one of the keys. "Just 5 more to go". Ash mutter before hearing voices. Ash turned and was about to speak when he saw Penny put Ruby in a dumpster. "You need to hide". Penny explains. Ash nods before scaling up a wall and ducking down. Ash saw the two talk, with Penny hiccuping when she lied, after the walked off, Ash jumped down and knocked on the dumpster. Which got Ruby to come out. "We need to get moving". Ash says while she nods.

_With George._

Yang arrived in front of a nightclub with her motorcycle, she casually got off, but George was holding Neptune in a vice like grip. "You can let go now". Neptune says while George lets go and gets off, following Yang. George saw two men flinch at the sight of Yang before they ran off. "They know you"? George asks. "I'm a regular". She says with a smirk before brandishing her gauntlets. George and Neptune jump when she blasts the door open, with the same two men going flying. "Guess who's back"? She asks while guns pointed at her. George put a hand on the hilt of his axe. "Yeah, so can you define 'friend' for me"? Neptune asks. "Stop stop, nobody shoot". A husky voice says. George turns to see a man with a goatee walk past the men. "Blondie, your here why"? He asks. "You still owe me a drink". She answers before dragging the man away. George relaxes. "What a woman". Neptune comments while George smacks him. "Shut up". He scolds. The two turn to see white and red female siblings staring at them. "Sup". They both greet. "Whatever". They both say before walking off.

_With Yaron_

Blake mimicked the claw mark on the wall before watching two Faunus walk in. "This is it". She says while turning to the two. "You sure"? Sun asks. Blake gave him the look again. "You know what, I'm just going to take your word for it". Sun says quickly. Blake took her bow off before walking around the corner. "What about me"? Yaron asks. Sun pulls out a pair of fake black dog ears. "I hate you". Yaron says before pulling his hood down and taking the ears. Yaron was given a mask, that vaguely resembled Grimm. "I don't get it, if what you say your doing is right, why hide who you are"? Sun asks. "The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we donned the faces of monsters". Blake explains. "Also so they can't track you, trust me I should know". Yaron comments. "Grimm masks, that's kinda dark". Sun says. "So is the guy who started it". Blake answers while she puts the masks on. "Always sunshine and rainbows with you". Sun jokes while putting the mask on. Yaron watched as they blended in the crowd. "Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time, let me introduce you to a very special comrade of ours". The man at the stage greets. "I assure you, he is the key for what we have fought for, for so long". The man says while gesturing to Roman who appeared on stage. Yaron saw as the veteran members cheered. "Whats a human doing here"? A Faunus girl asks. "I'm so glad you asked deary, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case and point" Roman points out. "What is he doing here"? Yaron asks. "I don't know". Blake answers. Yaron watched as Roman began to inspire the crowd with reasons. "Hypocrite". Yaron mutters. Yaron's eyes widened under his mask when Roman revealed a machine that resembled a certain machine from a game Ash got him to play yesterday. "Oh boy". He mutters.

_Back to George._

George walks up with Neptune as Junior spills anything he knows. "I don't know". He groans. "How could you not know"? Yang asks. "I haven't talked to him, I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here". He replies while George snags a drink. "He payed up front, I lent him my men, and they never came back". He says while pointing a finger in Yang's face. "So where did they go"? Neptune asks. George almost spit his drink out at the question. "What kind of stupid question is that, they never came back, who is this guy"? Junior asks. "Don't worry about him. worry about me if I don't find out what I want". Yang threatens. George snorts slightly at the sight of Yang interrogating a man twice her size. "I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to". Junior says while turning to his men. "Come on you two". Yang says while George and Neptune follow. "We got anything we can use"? George asks. "Only gloating rights for my sister, but other than that nothing much". She says while they walk out.

_Yaron once more_

Yaron began to twitch while keeping his hands on his concealed daggers. "What are we gonna do"? Sun asks. "I'm thinking" Blake answers. Yaron saw Torchwick turn to them. "He see's us". Sun says while Roman growled. Sun waved awkwardly while Yaron puts his hood on. "He can't see in the dark". Blake says before firing at the breaker. Yaron switched to Aura vision before he burst out the window with Blake and Sun. Yaron turns around to see Roman chasing after them. Yaron jumps onto a car before jumping to a roof, having been taught how to use his aura in parkour by Ren. "Do you have a backup"? Yaron asks. "On it". She answers.

Ryan and Weiss both walked out before Weiss' phone rang. "Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup". Blake exclaims while Sun yells in the background.

Ash and Ruby listened as Sun spoke. "They got a robot, its big really big". Sun hastily explains. "Oh yea, I'm not missing this". Ruby says before the two ran.

George listened as Sun talked gibberish. "Where are you guys"? Yang asks. George turns around to see Blake and Sun running from a robot. "Hang on"! Yang shouts before starting her motorcycle and racing off.

Yaron, Blake and Sun all jumped across cars as Roman followed in hot pursuit. "Whoa". Sun mutters before they book it. Yang, Neptune, and George came up beside it. "We got to slow it down". Yang exclaims. "On it". Neptune says while reaching for his weapon. Roman seemed to noticed as he began throwing cars everywhere. "Hold on". Yang says while she speeds up, with George clamping onto Neptune once more. They managed to dodge the cars, Neptune stood up and grasped his weapon which shifted into a rifle of some kind, which shot at Roman, Neptune shifted it into a spear before he jumps off the motorcycle and impales the robot which Roman was in, leaving George to clamp onto Yang. "Neptune hang on". Sun says before putting his fingers together and summoning two light images of himself which attacked Roman. Sun jumps off of the car he was on before bringing his staff out, preparing to hit Roman. Roman managed to shake Neptune off, knocking him into Sun and off the streets. "Sun, Neptune"! George and Yaron shout. Yaron growls before unsheathing his weapons. He quickly charges towards Roman before stabbing the top of the robot, clinging to him. "Get off"! Roman shouts from inside the robot. George unsheathed his axe before jumping off of the motorcycle and swinging his axe into the robot's leg, crippling it. "Blake, I'm in position". Weiss shouts over the comm. Weiss and Ryan both get in front of the charging robot. "Chain and Trip". Ryan shouts before shooting chain shots at the robot, slowing it down, Weiss summons a slick ice sheet, tripping the robot off the the highway.

Roman managed to land, only to be greeted with the sight of an armed Ash and Ruby. "Remember me"? Ash asks cheekily while twirling both weapons in his hands. The rest of the team gathered beside them. "Freezerburn"! Ruby shouts while they all move except Weiss and Yang. Weiss makes the ice sheet once more, and Yang slams her flaming fist into it, making a ton of steam. Roman activated the motion lasers. "Hey Roman"! Ash shouts from above. Roman looked up in time to see Ash stab his dagger deep into the robot. "What on earth is that thing made out of"!? Roman asks while trying to shake Ash off. Due to his distraction, Ruby charged forward and struck him, quickly stepping back with Ash. "Checkmate". She says while Weiss and Blake raced forward. The two unleashed a barrage of attacks before Weiss struck a weak point. Weiss used her glyphs to step away, with Roman going after Blake, Weiss used her glyph to drag her away from Roman. Roman growls before firing missiles. The two back flipped to dodge them. Roman smirked before hitting Weiss with a beam knocking her back. Weiss hit Blake with a yellow glyph, empowering her. "Ryan, go check on her". Ash says while keeping guard. Ryan nods before doing so. Blake cuts away the remaining missiles, before Ruby raced ahead. "Ladybug"! She shouts while she and Blake charge. The two did criss cross slashes across the legs, only to vanish and hit Roman from the air, knocking an arm off. Yang and George both raced up and jumped on the robot before wailing on it, Roman grunts before racing backwards and knocking them against the pillars. George and Yang were stuck against a wall when Roman punched them through the wall. "George, Yang"! Ash shouts.

Ash was about to head for them, but Ruby put a hand up to stop him. "Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger, she uses that energy to fight back, that's what makes her special". Ruby explains. Ash turns to see George getting up slowly. "I'm not leaving a brother behind". Ash states before teleporting over to him. Roman walked towards Yang who had glowing hair, Roman smirks before throwing a punch, only to be stopped as Yang blocked it. Yang growled before looking at him, showing red eyes before punching the arm, knocking it off. "Holy cow"! George shouts in shock. Roman grunts in anger before punting Yang away. "Bumblebee"! Ruby shouts while the Assassin's charge in to fight. While Yang and Blake charged their attack, Ash and the others attacked Roman. Ash barrel rolls under the legs before stabbing into the mechanism in the leg, with George doing the same with the other, causing the robot to kneel. Ryan and Yaron pressed buttons on their weapons, causing them to come together and make something else.

Ryan's pistols morphed into a sniper rifle that also uses aura bullets. Yaron's daggers morphed into an assault rifle, with Yaron giving a smirk. "Light em up"! Ash shouts while trying to keep Roman still. Ryan and Yaron opened fire, with Yaron pelting Roman with a storm of bullets, and Ryan hitting weak points that Yaron exploits. "Incoming"! Yang shouts. The Assassin's jump back as Yang slams into Roman, destroying the machine. Roman gets up before dusting himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned". He groans before turning to them. Yang growls before firing a shot at Roman, which was blocked by some girl. "Ladies, Gentleman, Ice Queen". Roman says while Weiss protests. "Always a pleasure, Neo if you would". Roman says while Neo takes a stance. Yang growls before punching them, only to break a glass image. They all turn to see Roman flying off. "So, he has a new friend". Ash mutter while sheathing his weapons. "Yea, I guess she made our plans...fall apart". She puns while Ruby chortles. Ash chuckles before looking at something shiny. Ash walks over as Weiss and Yang argue. Ash saw that it was another key, this time with an orange light. "Roman must have had one". Ash mutters before putting the key away. Ash chuckles as Weiss and Yang exchanged a banter. Ash looked as the Assassin's pulled their hoods down to get some air, which was a bad mistake on Yaron's part as the other three burst laughing. Yaron forgot to take the ears off.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Well, this was a scorcher in the making, for those worried about Ash Ketchum: Aura Ninja, I will update soon, I've had relatives here and I'm on a time crunch. Anyay, R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


End file.
